


Of Musical Notes and Burning Stars

by Moonflower2012



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dragons, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Game Spoilers, Graphic Description, Modern Girl in Thedas, Nugs, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower2012/pseuds/Moonflower2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dancer with an angel - or demon - guiding her to glory.</p><p>A musical prodigy with the ability to tame even the most savage beasts into her arms.</p><p>And a writer who sucks at summarizing...<br/>--<br/>Yes, this is a Modern Girl(s) dropped in Thedas. Shoot me.</p><p>If you decide to, do it to the knee, please. It'll make for a great story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light..._  

"I wish you would call more; he misses you." A young woman peeks from the road in front of her to her right, looking at her cousin who huffs. 

"I get busy. Plus, I'm here now." The other woman pouts, crossing her arms in annoyance. 

"He's not getting better," The brunette states with a frown. 

 _Next year all our troubles will be out of sight..._  

"Calling more won't fix the situation,  _Nova_." 

"Fucking, no shit it doesn't,  _Lucia_." Nova grips the steering wheel in anger. "Take it from someone who knows what it's like to miss someone. Take every opportunity you have to be with them when you know there's a clock ticking down." 

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas, m_ _ake the yuletide gay..._  

Lucia just looks indignantly out the window, frowning harshly at the white landscape passing by. 

"Just, if you would try and be a little more..." Nova doesn't finish her sentence as a sickly green light flashes in front of them. Nova swerves, the tires screeching over the snow and ice coating the road. Before they realize it, the vehicle is off the icy pavement and rolling over the snow banks. Nova briefly looks over to see the terrified expression on her cousin's face before black consumes her vision. 

 _Next year all our troubles will be miles away..._  

 

* * *

Nova

* * *

 

There's a moment, Nova remembers, of nothing. She doesn't have the capacity to think – just feel. Slowly her consciousness spreads from just her mind, as if her soul is floating back into her body. It's a jarring experience as the very first thing she feels in this vessel is _pain_. 

Everything hurts. 

 _Wake up, my Nova_. 

Pain is radiating from her left arm. A dull throb that she's convinced is a broken limb. 

 _You must get up._  

But there's so much pain. 

 _My Star, you must get up. Lucia needs you._  

A warm feeling floods Nova – something she relates to as kindness. Love, perhaps? An image of a young woman with white gold hair flits through her mind. A smile tugs at Nova's lips at the memory. Renewed by this warm feeling, Nova decides that she needs to get up. If not for her, then for this memory of a girl that gives her this warm sensation. 

Nova becomes aware of not just the dull throb that pulses on her left arm, but also that pebbles or stones are digging into her cheek. This sharp bite is enough to make her push her upper body up from the ground. Her eyes open to the world around her – a swirling blur of blacks and greens. It takes a moment and a bit of rubbing before her eyesight finally comes into focus. The young woman finds herself kneeling on a rocky mesa. The stones have a strange green tint to them, as do the surrounding lands with jagged rock formations cutting into the view. Even the sky is a murky green color. Vaguely, she thinks she can taste ozone...and death. It's a cloying scent that makes her rub her nose in irritation.  

A piercing squall emits from behind Nova, making her whip her head to look behind her. It's a sound she's quite sure she's never heard before. A mix of a dying animal and something she can't quite put her finger on. Her vision is not something to boast about, but she can't see a mass of black scuttling towards her from the far end of the plateau. 

Another small, very human cry draws Nova's attention as she stand. Lying prone on the ground was...Lucia. Her delicate face is drawn tight in terror, body hugging around itself in the fetal position. The creature's emit another wail that causes a shiver to run down Nova's spine. 

 _Run!_  

Nova flinches from a voice not her own ringing in her mind. 

 _Take her and_ ** _run_**. 

Nova looks around expecting to see this person speaking in her mind. There is no one but the creatures getting steadily closer. 

 _"Nova, you must run_ ** _now_**! _"_  

This time the voice is speaking aloud. Nova feels the command down to her core. It's authority pushes the woman to throw the other Lucia over her back to carry her. Nova runs blindly away from the oncoming horde, and it's then she notices an incline of stairs. Peeking upwards she sees a figure shrouded in white light reaching towards her. Nova pushes onwards while gripping tightly to Lucia on her back. 

The sounds of the oncoming creatures is closer now. Nova risks a look below her to see they are just about a kilometer behind her. It is now that she's not a smudge of black – but a horde of  _giant spiders_. Fear and adrenaline kick Nova's body into self preservation. Fatigue is close, causing black to rim her vision, but she continues further upwards. Gravel cuts into her hands as she's forced to use all four limbs to carry herself up. Thankfully, the prone woman on her back has enough mind to cling to her. Whether she's conscious or not, Nova isn't sure. 

Whatever God that watches her decides on mercy this day as she crests the top of the stairs into the woman's arms. She does not let Nova linger. Instead, pushes her forward. Towards a green swirling portal to...Nova does not know. Does not want to know. As long as it is away from here. She looks back just for a moment to see the giant spiders pouring over the ledge. The woman then pushes Nova forward and through the portal. 

With her weight unbalanced, Nova topples onto more stone with Lucia heavy on her back. But it seems she is safe. There is no wails. No spiders tearing into her. With a heavy sigh of relief, Nova finally closes her eyes to the dark that awaits her. 

 _Sleep, my Burning Star, you have earned it._  

 

* * *

 Lucia

* * *

 

 There is no light when Lucia first wakes up. She's not sure if she's even awake given how pitch black it is when she comes to. It's the aches and pains all over Lucia's body that confirms that she's very much awake, however. She takes a moment to assess the damage, trying to focus on the now and not how she got in this situation in the first place. The pains are more muscles and bruises than actual injuries, though her head is pounding something fierce. Gingerly she touches her forehead while groaning. 

"I think she's waking up." A man's voice cuts through the air, causing Lucia to stiffen in fear. 

"Go, tell the Nightingale. I will stand watch." This is a woman's voice – Lucia still doesn't relax her tensed body. 

Feet shuffle in the darkness. A door, creaking open and slamming shut. Lucia just lies there until metal screeches against stone just a few feet from her. This causes her to jolt upright - despite her body's protest. Orange light filters into view, illuminating the room...or cell.  _A cell_. 

"I'm going to open this cell," Lucia sees a woman in metal armor, she's pulling a set of jailer keys from her pocket. Old fashioned metal on a metal ring. "I want your hands where I can see them. I'm going to cuff you. And you're going to behave." 

Lucia doesn't have the impertinence to argue with her. She obliges with her pale wrists thrust forward in fear. The woman opens the door to the cell, more metal screeching as it is opened, and takes a pair of what looks like medieval shackles and locks them tightly to Lucia's wrists. Oddly, she feels a faint hum in the metal that vibrates to her very core. But she's much too frightened to even think about asking about it. Instead, Lucia allows herself to be tugged to her feet and shuffled out of her cell. 

A few steps down from her cell and she's forced to sit on a chair. Chains from her left and right are attached to either side of her shackles. Hindering her from standing without being hunched over. The woman, despite her stern commands is surprisingly gentle with Lucia. She doesn't shove or tug her too hard. Just places her in her seat, chains her, and then places her torch back where it belongs. She, then, stations herself direction in front of Lucia. 

"Sister Leliana will be in here shortly to speak with you. Do not lie. Do not fight. And we will not have a problem." 

 _Leliana...that sounds so familiar._  

Lucia only nods shyly in affirmation. Her mouth is dry. Either from thirst or fear, she's not really sure. It's not long with her sitting there that she hears the echo of footsteps. The closer they sound – the faster her heart beat speeds up. In order to calm herself, she tries to think of the breathing techniques Nova taught her. It does little to calm her frazzled nerves. 

The door opens abruptly, and the last person she expects to see stands in the doorway. From Origins to Inquisition, none of the games do justice to the woman Lucia sees before her. Her copper hair, though hidden behind the purple hood, glows like the fire illuminating it. Her eyes are harsh, calculating – the color still beautiful despite the malice behind them. Lucia does not like being on the receiving end of the glare pointed her way. 

"What were you doing at the Conclave?" Her voice is sharp, cold. There's no kindness or gentleness. This woman, no matter how familiar, is a stranger. Lucia flinches at the sudden sharp tone. 

But the question confuses her, "Conclave? What conclave?" 

Leliana moves from the door, which shuts hard behind her, to right in front of Lucia. "The Conclave held at the Temple of Sacred Ashes?" When she sees the confused look on Lucia's face she continues. "Where Divine," Leliana chokes a moment, then scowls at her moment of weakness. "Where Divine Justinia held a meeting between the Templars and Mages." 

Lucia looked down at her hands for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. While she was a huge fan of the series, she had yet to actually play Inquisition. She knew the premise of the game but she had not gone in depth in research or playing it. Lucia wasn't quite sure if she was lucid right now. This woman looked so much like Leliana – talked like her, sounded like her. But...it was impossible. 

Leliana roughly grasped Lucia's chin, shoving her face upwards to look her in the eyes. Tear welled in Lucia's eyes, lip trembling. Leliana tsked, dropping her chin. Instead she circles the prisoner. 

"What is your name?" 

Lucia took a moment to even out her breathing, closing her eyes to collect herself. "My name is...Lucia." 

"Where are you from? Who do you work for?" 

"I work for no one!" She cried, but that earned her a hand in her hair, tugging her head back. Lucia gasped in pain. 

"I am not here to play games!" Leliana seethed, eyes cold fire. "I am willing to get whatever answers I seek, in any way that I can." 

A glint of light on metal shone near Lucia's peripheral vision. She chokes on a sob, "I don't work for anyone, please don't hurt me." 

"Where are you from?"  

"I..." Lucia trembles in Leliana's firm hold, and she feels the sharp end of a blade against her throat. Suddenly, a thought crosses her mind. "I'm not...from here. If here is where I think it is." 

"And where exactly do you think you are?" The grip loosens slightly. 

"Am I," Lucia huffs, trying to collect herself. "Am I in Haven?" 

Leliana's eyes narrow in suspicion, "Yes." 

"Andraste's grace." 

An odd look crosses Leliana's face. "What?" 

"It was...is the only memory you have of your mother. The scent of her. She kept them in her closet." 

An incredulous expression crosses her features, immediately she drops the knife from Lucia's throat and looks at her with wide eyes. "How...how do you know that? I haven't told  _anyone_ that." 

"I...listen, I'm not from here. Like I said," Lucia pauses when a loud pained gasp echoes in the room. 

Both women look over as a bright green light flashes, overpowering the orange light from the torches. In another cell lies Lucia's cousin, Nova, who is rolling around in pain. Her gasp turns into a wail of agony. Lucia can feel her heart actually breaking from the sound. 

"Nova!" 

"You know this woman?" Leliana tries to pull Lucia's attention from her cousin, but Lucia's yanking at her chain. Desperately trying to pull herself over to Nova. "Stop!" 

"No! She needs me. She's hurt! We have to help her!" Lucia doesn't realize it, but there's tears tracking down her cheeks. She can feel the pain radiating from her cousin, the almost savage wail wretching Lucia's heart into her throat. "Nova! I'm right here! Dammit, get these off of me! She needs me." 

Multiple men and women burst through the door but Lucia is hysterical. The metal is cutting into the soft skin of her wrists. Blood slicks the cuffs and her hands. But she's too much of a sobbing mess at the sight of her cousin writhing in pain - emitting sounds thatpierceLucia's heart and ears. 

Someone steps in front of her, blocking Nova from Lucia's sight. The person stoops to eye level, startling Lucia as blue-grey eyes come into view. 

"I am sorry, but you must sleep now." A smooth voices curls around Lucia, lulling her into a calm state. Her body slumps forward and into the waiting arms of her captor - she's asleep before he even catches her. 

 

* * *

Nova

* * *

 

The sound of static and electrical hissing wakes Nova. She squints in annoyance, vaguely aware of how heavy her wrists are and how seemingly impossible it is to lift them. Her left arm feels especiallyheavy, and it's throbbing severely. Nova's hands eventually come into focus – she flexes her left hand. A flourish of green hisses at her, burning and pulsates up her arm. 

"Fuck!" She yelps, a gasp beside her makes her snaps her head up.  

Nova finds herself surrounded by men and women in heavy _armor_ , pointing very sharp swords at her. "What the..." 

A door swings open in front of her, the silhouette of a woman is standing menacingly in the doorway. Arms crossed, chin high. Nova gulps nervously. The figure marches down the stairs with a purpose. The swords are placed back at the sides of these warriors encircling her. The woman from the doorway is accompanied by someone else, but she stays at the top of the stairs. The other, more imposing woman circles Nova like a tiger. 

The woman leans over Nova's back, near her left. "Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."  _What the fuck_. "The conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is dead. Except for  _you_." 

There's a moment that Nova feels like she should reply, but...words are escaping her. 

"Explain this!" The woman grabs Nova's left hand, and the mark flares. It's green light lashing out like lightning. The woman roughly throws the arm down into Nova's lap. She looks at it with a frown before glancing back up. 

"I  _can't_." She stutters. 

"What do you mean you  _can't_!" The woman glowers at her, while the purple hooded figure moves to also circle Nova. 

"I don't know what that is or how it got there!" Nova exclaims indignantly. 

"You're lying!" The woman roughly grabs onto Nova's shoulders. She's right in her face, so close that Nova swears there's fire burning in her irises. 

The purple hooded figure pushes her away, before things got out of hand. "We need her, Cassandra." The two woman looks back at Nova - again waiting to get another response it seems. But Nova decides to stay silent. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?" 

"I...I was driving. Yeah? With, oh god! Lucia! Have you seen her? Is she alright?" The women look at one another, frowning. "She's small, blonde hair. Please, is she okay?" 

"Ah, yes." The woman with the purple hood nods, looking over Nova's back. "She is...fine. For now." 

"What do you mean for now?" 

"We are the ones questioning you. I might be inclined to answer yours, if you finish answering ours." 

Nova narrows her eyes in anger, "Fine! Like I said, we were driving. And then...it's fuzzy. But I woke up? I remember...running. Things were chasing us. And then...a woman?" 

The hooded figure crosses her arms, "A woman?" 

"She reached out to me, but then..." Nova trails off, trying to rattle her brain for an answer. But it's fuzzy again. Like an image that's blurred, or smudged. There but unintelligible. 

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana." Cassandra edges her companion away from Nova. "I will take her to the rift." 

Leliana starts to walk away, but Nova tugs at her chains. "Wait!" The women look over their shoulders. "You promised. I answered yours. Now answer mine. Where is Lucia?" 

"She is asleep behind you." Leliana states while walking away. 

"What?" Nova tries to turn around but the chains restrict her. "Lucia! Lucia are you there?" 

"She will not answer," Cassandra says. She is stooping down in front of Nova now. "We had to put her to sleep. She was becoming hysterical when you started to wake." 

"Fucking dammit." Cassandra scowls at Nova's language. "What? You gonna cuff my tongue too?" Nova is curious as the woman switches the clunky cuffs for sturdy rope. "What did happen? Why do I have this mark?" 

Cassandra does not answer her until both women are standing, "It will be easier to show you." Nova thinks they are about to walk out the door, but Cassandra shuffles her back to look through the metal bars of a cell. "I will allow this one small mercy." 

There, lying on a cot, is Lucia. She is very much unconscious. Nova can even see a bit of drool at the side of her mouth. But the flood of relief she feels outweighs the humor.  

 _She's alive_. Nova tilts her head back trying to prevent tears from falling. 

"Who is she?" Cassandra asks. 

Nova contemplates her answer, sister but not. A friend but so much more...she is... "She's...family." It's not right. Not the right word, but close enough. 

"An elf?" 

"Elf?" Nova turns to look at her cousin again, and notices now the pointed ears peeking out from her white blonde hair. "What the..." 

"What is wrong?" 

"She...what the hell! What happened to her ears?" 

Cassandra's brows furrow in confusion. "You mean, they were not like that before?" 

"No, what did you do to her!" 

"Nothing, she was like that when the two of you fell from that rift!" 

Nova tries to collect herself, not wanting to become hysterical herself and have to be put to sleep.  

 _Breathe in, breathe out_. 

"Just, fuck. Okay." Nova takes a deep breath, her mark flaring suddenly. "Dammit!" Nova ignores Cassandra's frown. "Ugh, okay. Let's go. But I need you to promise me something." 

"You are hardly in a position to ask such a thing." 

"Please," Nova glances down at her cousin with sad eyes. "Just promise me she'll be safe. That is all I ask. I'll follow you with no...well no, I'll probably ask a lot of questions. But no protests. Okay, please?" 

Cassandra is shocked at the sincerity and desperation in Nova's voice. She ends up nodding slowly, and makes it a point to comment to the soldiers. "I can only promise she will remained unharmed as long as she doesn't not prove to be a problem." 

"She's a kitten. I promise it won't come to that." 

Cassandra just makes a noise of agreement, before gripping Nova's arm and leading her through the doorway. They walk in silence during the walk down a corridor, turning up a flight of stairs and into what vaguely resembles a church. Cassandra and Nova make their way to a pair of large ornate wooden doors. The light reflecting off the snow outside almost blinded her, making her flinch and shield them before they came back into focus. The sight before her is nothing Nova was prepared to see. 

Nova stared at the primitive village before her. All the buildings were wooden - like cabins or shacks by the look of them. Tents littered once open spaces to accommodate the residents and soldiers occupying the area. Large walls made from logs surrounded the village like some type of primitive fortress. Her gaze flitted across people dressed in armor, peasant dresses or tunics and leggings. It was odd. Nova frowned, feeling out of her element, even more so when her eyes finally settled on the gaping green maw in the sky. Stones, or boulders considering the distance, hung in the sky under it. A thick green cloud swirled down from the hole in the sky to touch the mountain top. Nova's jaw dropped in astonishment. 

"We call it the Breach." Cassandra stands, staring at the green monstrosity. "It's a massive rift into the world of demons,"  _DEMONS_ , "that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift – just the largest. All were caused by the explosion of the Conclave." 

"An explosion can do that?"  _Well, of course an explosion can, but to cause a rift in...what, dimensions_... 

Cassandra turns to walk towards Nova, "This one did. Unless we act the Breach may grow until it swallows the world." 

The Breach pulsed - sending a shockwave that Nova's mark seemed to react to. She wailed in agony. The sharp pain seemed to spread from her hand to every nerve up Nova's arm. It was so intense that the young woman fell to her knees, clutching the limb close to her body. 

"Each time the Breach expands," Cassandra falls to a knee in front of Nova, "your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this. But there isn't much time." 

"You say it may be the key, to doing what?" Nova's mouth is stuck in a grimace, as the pain is still present in her arm. Now, just a dull, irritating throb. 

"Closing the Breach. Whether that is possible is something we will discover shortly. It may be our only chance, however. And yours." 

"You still think I did this. To myself?" Nova asks incredulously.  

"Not intentionally."  _I couldn't even make a damn volcano for science class. What makes her think I can make a fucking hole in the sky_. "Something clearly went wrong."  _No shit_. 

"And if I'm not responsible?" 

"Someone is. And you, along with Lucia, are our only suspects." Nova narrows her eyes in anger. "You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way." 

Nova takes a short time to mull over the information. She sighs, looking down at her hands then up to meet Cassandra's steely gaze. "I understand." 

The warrior seems impressed, giving a small smile of her own. "Then..?" 

"I'll do the best I can. Whatever it takes." Cassandra nods at Nova, moving up and around the young woman to help her up. 

The air is heavy with cold air, so cold Nova can see her breath. She tries to distract herself from the numerous spiteful glares she's receiving from the townsfolk. Her cheeks flush on her tanned skin; either from the cold or thestares, she's not sure. Cassandra glances from the corner of her eye, but is more focused on the task at hand. 

"They have decided your guilt, they need it." Nova pouted, wishing she could cross her arms. She settles on focusing on the words Cassandra is saying instead. "The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia. Head of the Chantry." They're steadily making their way out of the village and away from people. When the last villager is passed, Nova finally lets her shoulders relax. "The Conclave was hers. It was chance of peace between mages andtemplars. She brought their leaders together. Now they are dead." They reach a set of large doors at the end of the path. The doors are pushed open by men wearing similar armor. "We lash out like the sky but we must think beyond ourselves. As she did. Until the Breach is sealed." 

Finally they stop walk; Nova takes a short time assessing the area around them. It's the sound of a blade being removed from it's sheath that catches her attention. Her heartbeat quickens at the sight of Cassandra wielding the blade in front of her.  

"There will be a trial, I can promise no more." At that, the knife cuts through the thick rope holding Nova's wrists together. The warrior turns while sheathing the blade, "Come, it is not far." 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach," Cassandra does not turn around to speak with Nova. She continues across the bridge to another set of doors; Nova tries to ignore more glares from the soldiers and focuses on following the warrior. 

Past the doors is a path up a small incline. Trudging up the path they encounter more soldiers behind barricades. They also ran past a group running away from the fight it seems. " _Maker, it's the end of the world_." 

 _How reassuring_. 

When they reach the top, Nova can make out another bridge a few yards away. She lightly jobs, ignoring the projectiles of stones falling from the sky. It's cut short as another pulse from the Breach causes Nova to fall to her knees once again. Cassandra helps her companion up once more. 

"The pulses are coming faster now." The warrior pats Nova's shoulder while walking, possibly in encouragement. But Nova is more focused on this damn  _throbbing_. "The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face." 

"Wait, just a moment," Nova says while walking through the archway of the bridge. "You said demons before. Like real, ah-" 

Nova is  _damn tired_ of being interrupted mid-sentence. Another projectile flies through the air and hits the bridge they were walking on. The women both tumble and roll with the rubble from the bridge. Nova groans in pain,  _I'm also damn tired of getting fucking hurt_. 

Both women manage to stand up as another blast of green plummets to the ice in front of them. There's a blast of green smoke, then a  _portal_ forms on the ground. From it emerges a thing from Nova's nightmares. The body is like a corpse, grey leathery sunken skin. But a neck covered in buckles and leather hunched and long, with a face of despair. Claw like hands on arms much longer than a normal human. It's lower half a mixture of fabric and black smoke. It's one glowing eye promises torture and  _pain_. 

Nova falls back as Cassandra charges forward to fight the creature, sword and shield drawn to protect her charge. She can only watch in fascination and a sick stomach. Nova struggles to calm her stomach as a slash of Cassandra's sword causes black icor to splatter the once pure ice. 

Leaning back in horror on a stone, Nova tries to distance herself. It's cut short as another portal opens  _right_ in front of her. Another grotesque creature emerges from it's depths to stand...or float before her. Frantically, she throws her hands up in fear to protect herself from the claws descending on her. 

 _Shine, my Burning Star._  

Shine she did. A white light flashes in front of her, temporarily blinding her. Her sight comes back in a moment to see the creature was pushed back by a wall of fire. Nova looks at her hands – wondering what the hell happened. She's shaken from her stupor as the creature makes a squealing noise, fighting it's way through the wall of fire. Nova inspects around her, looking for any weapon she can find. Finally, an odd looking staff lays on a pile of boxes and rubble. The young woman scrambles to grasp at it, finally wrapping her hands around the grip. 

That moment of contact was like finally opening a window, letting a cool breeze wash over you. It was like Nova finally opened a part of herself that she never knew existed. A sudden awareness of something always there, just never touched. Her aura. Her essence. Her soul was hit with an overwhelming sense of  _right_. 

 _Magic_. 

Nova felt it spread from her center and down to her extremities. A new sense of awareness to everything. She could feel the air, felt how she could manipulate it into ice by pulling out the moisture. Or manipulate it into fire, by harnessing the oxygen. Lightning, especially, she felt it sparking at the tips of her fingers. 

All in an instant, she finally discovered herself. A shriek behind her pulled Nova into the now. While not knowing how to use this staff, she felt her magic channeling into it. An extension of herself. 

 _Fire_. 

A burst of fire shot from the tip of the staff and into the chest of the creature. It wailed in agony as flames licked at it's leathery flesh. Nova smiled, her body throbbing pleasantly for once. She twirled with the staff in her hand, like an intricate dance her body just knew the steps for. 

 _Lightning._  

A bolt of electricity found it's way directly through the chest of the flailing creature. It let out one last shriek before dispersing at her feet. A jovial laugh bubbled from Nova who stared at her hands in awe of herself. 

"Drop your weapon.  _Now_." 

Immediately, Nova dropped the staff from her hands. Cassandra was mildly surprised, both at her immediate response and that fact that she was a mage.  

"You did not tell me you were a mage." 

"A what?" 

Cassandra frowned, "You do not know what a  _mage_ is." 

"I, uh...should I?" 

"One who can wield magic!" 

"Ah, well, I...I didn't know." Nova shrugged her shoulders while looking at her hands, palms turned up. 

"You did not  _know_." Cassandra sheathed her sword, "A mage who just came into her powers, then. Or did you not know what magic was?" 

"I...I know what it is. But it's not...it shouldn't be possible." 

"We will discuss this after the Breach has been dealt with." Cassandra rifles through a pouch at her side. From them, she pulls a few vials of a shining red liquid. "Take up that staff, I cannot protect you. I should remember you agreed to come willingly. Also, take these potions. Maker knows you will need them." 

Nodding her head, she takes the vials and deposits them in the pocket of the jacket she had woken up in. She tried not to think about how she wasn't wearing a stitch of her own clothing. Instead, focusing on picking up the staff, enjoying the feeling of magic pulsing through it. 

 _I can do magic._  

On a list of things that surprised Nova, this was definitely top five...maybe top three. Nova tried to focus on following the warrior in front of her. But she stopped abruptly upon coming across a corpse. An actual...an actual corpse. Bile rose up Nova's throat, she ran back over to a stone to empty her stomach. Cassandra turned suddenly, about to draw her sword since her charge was running away, but put it back seeing her companion becoming sick. 

"Are you alright?"  

"I...fuck, there's a dead person.  _Right there_. Oh god." Nova couldn't even bare to look behind her, just leaning her head on the cold stone wall. 

"You...yes, there will be many." Cassandra frowned once again. "You mean to tell me you haven't seen...a dead person before?" 

"I...not like that." A strange look flashes in her eyes, but it's gone in an instant. "I don't see how you're so calm about this. That was a man. A human. With a family, maybe. Oh fuck, I'm gonna be sick." 

"You had no problem killing that demon." 

"Because it was trying to kill me. It wasn't...a person. Was it?" 

Cassandra shakes her head, "I...Nova?" Her companion looks up at her, nodding her head. "I am going to be frank with you. We cannot delay. We must push forward. And you must know that there will be many corpses the closer we get to the Breach." 

Cassandra is surprised at the tears in her eyes, "Who the hell would do this..." 

Nova looks away for a moment, taking a deep breath. She flinches when a hand grasps her shoulder. "I am sorry." 

Nova shakes her head, pushing her body up. "I have no choice but to move forward. I just..." Nova shakes her head and moves past her companion. "Let's go. It's like a bandaid, just gotta rip it off." 

Despite the fact Cassandra did not know what she meant by that, they continued down the path. They fought several groups of demons and wraith, Nova learned their names thanks to Cassandra. They also encountered many...people. Dead people. And, in spite of Cassandra's reassurance, it was not easier each time Nova saw the body, or bodies. She's sure that she even lost count the amount of people she saw lying dead on the ground. It broke her heart. Thrice she had to take a moment to collect herself. She dreaded each step further towards the Breach. The closer they got, the more bodies were piling up. 

It was when they reached a set of icy stairs set into the side of a hill that Cassandra spoke up, "We're getting closer to the rift. You can hear the fighting." 

"Who's fighting?" Nova asks, ascending the last of the steps. 

"You'll see soon," panted Cassandra, "We must help them." 

When they reach the top, they followed the sounds of battle. Nova saw soldiers fighting a group of three shades under what looked like a floating green crystal. Though it's shape constantly shifted and spun. Both Cassandra and Nova jumped into the fray; the latter tried to ignore how she had to step over the various bodies littering the ruins of a building. 

The last demon fell to an ice spell by a fellow mage; an elf, Nova discovered in wonder. Though it was hard to miss the pointed ears against a clean bald head. 

Said elf roughly grabbed her wrist, lifting her left hand to point towards the mist of green smoke that was once the crystal. "Quickly, before more come through!" 

The mark on her hand shot a green beam of energy towards the mist, tethering Nova to it temporarily. A hum vibrated through her body as it's energy forced the mist, a rift, to seal itself. Like a tightly stitched wound. Finally it closed with a snap. 

"What did you do?" Nova looked at her hand in fascination. 

" _I_  did nothing. The credit is yours."  _Charming._  Nova had to try to not roll her eyes. 

"I closed that thing? How?" Nova asked.  

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky, also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake. And it seems I was correct."  _Okay, Mr. Smartypants, this isn't for a class grade._  

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra cut in, Nova could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. 

"Possibly." Solas answers, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." Nova just gives him a look,  _are you fucking serious_. 

"Good to know," a deep voice speaks, making Nova turn around. There, she sees a man half her size. He...was he a  _dwarf_. Minus the beard, he seemed like it as he fixed the gloves on his wrists. "Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." 

The dwarf casually walks up to Nova with his arms open, "Varric Tethras. Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-a-long." At the end, he winks at Cassandra. 

"Oh I like you." Nova gives Varris a toothy grin, jutting an arm out for a handshake. "The name's Nova, nice crossbow. She's very pretty." 

"Ah, isn't she?" Varricsighs, earning another grin from Nova. "Bianca and I have been through a lot together." 

"You named your crossbow Bianca?" Nova leans forward on her staff with a sly look in her eyes. "Now is that because it's a pretty name? Or did it belong to a pretty girl, once upon a time?" 

A flash of surprise, then a grin spreads across his face, "Oh, I like you. But, that's one story I'll never tell," Varric rubs the side of his nose with his thumb, "but Bianca and I will make great company in the valley." 

"Absolutely not," Cassandra sneers, "Your help is appreciated, Varric." 

Varric cuts her off, "Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." 

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise that pulls a giggle from Nova. Which earns her a wink from Varric. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Tethras. It's a shit-show." A hearty chuckle from Varric, and that's all she needs. 

The bald elf turns Nova's attention to him, "My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live." 

"He means," Varric supplies, "I kept that mark from killing you while you slept." 

"Oh, lovely," Nova stands upright finally. "You seem to know a lot about it all." 

"Solas is an apostate. Well versed in such matters." Cassandra provides. 

"Technically all mages are now apostates, Cassandra."  _Snap...maybe. That sounded catty_. "My travels have allowed me to learn much in the Fade. Far beyond any experience of a Circle mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give in the Breach. If it is not closed we are all doomed, regardless of origin." 

"What's an apostate? And the Fade? And a Circle mage?" 

Nova receives quite the look from all her companions, but Solas is the first to speak up. "You are a mage, and yet you know none of what those things are?" 

"She seems to have just come into her powers," Cassandra offers. "However, Solas, when you were inspecting her you said she was not a mage." 

Solas narrows his eyes at the Seeker, "It seems I was wrong. Maybe she had just hidden her abilities well enough. Or I could not feel it through the magic of the mark." 

Cassandra just makes a disgusted noise behind Nova. "Very well, apostate." 

"Cassandra, despite this development, I should let you know. The magic involved here is unlike anything I have seen. Even though your prisoner is a mage, indeed I find it difficult for any mage having such power." 

"Understood. We must get to the forward camp quickly." The Seeker replied, moving away from the group to the path. 

"Well," Varric gives a heavy sigh, "Bianca's excited." 

Nova snorts, "Nothing like demons to add excitement to your life." 

The group hops over a board in the way of the path, marching onwards towards a frozen pond. There they encounter another group of wraiths and shades, including an armored shade. Lovely. They dispatch them quickly, what with the additional two people added to Nova's small party. It was nice. Until Varric speaks up. 

"So," Varric starts, "Where ya from?" 

"Something tells me nowhere near here." Nova mutters, looking around the lake. 

"What do you mean by that?" Solas inquires. 

Nova thinks over her next statement carefully, "What year is it?"  

"9:41 Dragon, what year do you think it is?" Varric asks. 

"2014. A.D."  

The group stops walking to look at Nova, giving her an astonished look. Cassandra is first to speak, "What?" 

"I...I don't think I even belong in this world." Nova starts, "Where I come from, there's no magic. No demons. No elves or dwarves." 

Again, the group around her give her a very odd look. Nova sighs, "Listen, maybe I'm just dead.  The last thing I remember that was even remotely normal was driving with Lucia. Then I ended up in that...rocky, hell and popped out here in your world. I'm voting dead, if it weren't for the fact this fucking mark hurts like a bitch." 

Varric chuckles at Nova's choice words. But Solas and Cassandra eye her warily. "You don't have to believe me. I'm not here for that. I'm to close the Breach and make sure Lucia is safe." 

"The girl who very adamantly wanted to be by your side?" Solas asked, and I nodded. "Who is she?" 

Nova settles on what she told Cassandra. "Family. And I will do anything to protect her. Now let's go. Enough chit-chat." The mark flares once again, but not nearly enough to make Nova fall to her knees. But enough for her to stop walking to hiss at the pain. 

"Shit, are you alright?" Varric asks. 

"Where's the liquor when a girl needs it." Another chuckle. 

The group heads up another icy stairway when Varric speaks up again, "So... _are_ you innocent?" 

"I don't remember what happened." Nova replies. 

"That'll get you everytime." Varric laughs, "Should've spun a story." 

"That's what  _you_ would have done." Cassandra scoffs. 

Varric nudges the Seeker, earned a disgusted grunt. "It's more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution."  

The group ceases the conversation while reaching the top of the stairs. They encounter another group of demons, easily defeating them. Though, now, Nova is feeling sluggish. The power in her body is still there, but duller. Solas seems to notice this and hands Nova vials of blue liquids. 

"Those are lyrium potions, it should help with your mana." 

Nova took a small sip from one, immediately feeling her body's energy replenish. She drank half the bottle before putting it away to save in case she needed it. 

"You have remarkable control on your magic, despite just coming into it today." Solas states, though it feels more like a question. 

"I can't really explain it, having never known what it is to have it. Or expect it." 

"All the more remarkable." 

Nova breaks from Solas to see Cassandra ahead of the group. She hurries forward, trying to match the determined steps of the Seeker. 

"I hope Leliana made it through all this." The warrior finally states her worries near the top of the hill. 

"She's resourceful, Seeker." The dwarf reassures her. 

"We will see for ourselves at the Forward Camp. We are almost there." Solas interjects. 

Nova's mark sparks when they reach the top of the hill, and another rift comes into view. 

"Another rift," the Seeker shouts while drawing her blade. 

"We must seal it! Quickly!" The apostate yells. 

Nova sees a trio of soldiers near the doors. Stuck between the door and the rift. Demons pour out of the rift as Nova nears. The men shout for help, running blindly from the demons. Nova opens her arms to pull one to safety. Just as he reaches, though, a clawed hand of a shade suddenly protrudes from the chest of the soldier. A cough splatters blood on Nova's face as she looks on in horror as the life drains from his eyes. 

Fury emboldens her like fire in her veins. She feels electricity slide around her arms and staff. She gives a roar, slamming her staff into the ground, causing electricity to race towards the demons. Sparks flying between two shades as if it was a conduit, bouncing the energy back and forth. Nova twirls the staff in her hand to launch three fireballs at the creatures. Two demons fall, but one wraith and one shade persist. Nova runs to the crystal in the air, thrusting her hand in the air to tether the mark to the rift. She disrupts something that weakens the demons enough for the rest of the party to destroy them. Finally, she is able to seal it. 

Once done, she places her hands on her knees to steady herself. Her stomach churns, and she feels feverish. Nova wipes her hand on her sweating forehead, but it comes back with streaks of red. 

"Oh, god." Nova runs over to a nearby tree to wretch. 

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Varric asks, walking to her. But Cassandra grabs his shoulder. 

"She has not seen death like this." Cassandra states, frowning. "You should have seen her when she saw a corpse. I do not think she has witnessed something like that before." 

"But she's a natural with demons." 

"Demons are not people." Nova grumbles, pushing through the rogue and warrior. The young woman used snow to wipe her face clean, and to cool her skin. But her eyes look haunted. She's standing next to the corpse of the soldier she almost, but didn't, save. "What was his name?" 

One of his comrades was tending to him. "Samuel." 

"Did he...did he have a family?" 

"I dunno," He shrugged, "I think so. Just a Ma and Pa.Unless they were at the Conclave. A lot of people died up there." 

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch who did this." Nova muttered, turning away from them. "Let's go." 

The group makes it past the doors and onto the bridge, not that Nova thinks it's particularly safe. She's done with bridges for awhile. They hear arguing up ahead, and Nova scowls. Not interested in the coming argument. A man in the most ridiculous clothes is leaning over a table with Leliana, both clearly arguing about something. The man looks up and sneers right at Nova. 

"Ah, here they come." The man states, his eyes never leaving Nova. 

"Great, you made it." Leliana sounds relieved, but she's looking at Cassandra with a small smile. It's a frown when she addresses the man, "Chancellor Roderick. This is-" 

"I know who she is," he remarks, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." 

Just as Nova is convinced that they'll be persuaded but this piece of work, Cassandra steps forward, "Order  _me_? You are a glorified  _clerk_. Abureaucrat."  _Ten points for Cassandra_. 

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."  _What a tit._  

"She serves the most holy, Chancellor. As you well know." Leliana cuts in. 

"Justinia is dead. We must elect her replacement at a later date and obey her orders on the matter."  _Dude needs to be punched_. 

"So none of you are actually in charge here?" 

"You killed everyone who was in charge." He points a finger at Nova, who rolls her eyes. "Call a retreat, Seeker, our position here is hopeless." 

Cassandra stepped forward, in front of Nova, "We can stop it, before it is too late." 

"How?" The Chancellor asks, "You won't survive long enough to reach the temple. Even with all your soldiers." 

"We must get to the Temple, it's the quickest route." Cassandra cuts in. 

"But not the safest." Leliana points out. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains." 

"We lost contact with an  _entire_ _squad_ on that path. It's too risky." 

"Listen to me," Chancellor Roderick pleads, "Abandon this now before more lives are lost." 

The Breach pulses once again, and Nova's mark bursts at the contact of magic. Nova just shakes her head at the absurdity. Then, Cassandra pulls her attention away from her hand. 

"How do you think we should proceed?" 

"You're asking for  _my_ opinion?" Nova asked in amazement. She leans on her staff, knocking her head on it. "I say...we charge. I won't survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now." 

With that, the group disperses as Cassandra speaks with Leliana to form a battle strategy. Nova goes to sit on a crate, resting her staff next to her and putting her hands on her head. 

 _A fucking moment alone, finally. God, what am I doing? Magic. Demons. Elves. I've been reading too much Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones._  

Nova wonders how long she has before being set off to her, hopefully not, death. She decides to slide onto the stone in a Burmese position, her clothes hindering her from anything too difficult. She folds her hands in her lap, closes her eyes and focuses on herself. She's well versed in meditation, and finding her aura. However, the experience now is...quite different. 

Before, she was aware of her aura. But her magic, intertwining with it. It's given it a whole new color and feeling. She feels it, like another part of herself. Like another limb. The golden hue is new, Nova never typically saw a change in it for a very long time. She also notice two strings, one a misty green tether. And the other a thread that sparked green. How...odd. Before she could investigate further, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

"We must go." Cassandra came into view. "What were you doing?" 

"Meditating." Nova answered, looking over at her group. She saw Solas giving her an odd look. 

It was awhile before the group finally reaches the forces up the path. A long, uphill climb that had Nova's thighs and calves screaming in protest. "Are we done with hills? Because I don't think I want to see another incline for that rest of my life." 

"You would've hated Kirkwall," Varric chuckled. 

They elected to walk through the small camp and into the fray, mostly so Nova didn't dwell on the pile of bodies laying just a few feet from her. They dispatched the few demons, but were surprised when a second wave came immediately after. Nova ran to disrupt the rift again so the demons were weakened to her companions blows. They sealed it quickly thereafter. 

"Well done," Solas praised once Nova's hand untethered from the rift, "You're becoming quite proficient with it." 

Varric saunters over, "Let's hope it works on the big one." 

"Lady Cassandra," Nova looks over at the new voice, and boy is she not disappointed. "You managed to close the rift. Well done." 

 _Blondes were always my weakness,_  Nova thinks with a smirk. 

Cassandra sighs, "Do no congratulate me, Commander. This is the prisoner's doing." 

Nova walks over to the  _Commander_ , a smile on her lips with a hand outstretched in greeting. "Name's Nova, pleasure to meet you, Commander..." 

"Cullen." He smiles back, but shakes it to keep a neutral expression. "I hope they're right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting in getting you here." 

His statement makes her lose the smile, and Cullen swears he almost regrets saying it. "I...I know. I saw them. And I'm...I'm not sorry about getting here. I hope that I'll being able to avenge them. They did not deserve...this. For that, I am sorry. I can only promise to do my best." 

Commander Cullen is surprised, but again, shakes it off. "It is all we can hope for." The Commander turns his attention Cassandra, "The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there." 

"Then we best move quickly. Give us time, Commander." 

"Maker watch over you. For all our sakes." 

Nova watches as the Commander retreats with his men, stopping to help a fellow wounded soldier. The stern she adopted stays on her face as she takes a leap over a ledge...and into a wasteland. She tries her best to ignore the burning bodies stuck in a state of agony. It's Varric that guides and distracts her to theentranceof the Temple.  

Before they walk in, Cassandra speaks up, "This is where they found you. Falling out of a rift. They say a woman was behind you, no one knows who she was." 

Nova vaguely remembers a woman shrouded in white light...but nothing else. 

The inside is...not worse than outside. It's bad in a different way. Nova can just  _feel_  this is a bad place. Bad juju is everywhere. There's glowing red stones jutting from the charred black stones. Their magic is pulling at her, but she's ignoring it. Because she can feel in her bones that only death and madness are waiting for her. 

There's a  _giant_  rift in the clearing, pulsing and spinning and changing constantly. But there's no demons to face, no shrill cries or magic making the air thick with the taste of ozone. 

"The Breach is a long way up," Varric states. 

The group is in awe of the rift, so much so they miss Leliana's party turning the corner of the temple. "You're here!" She states with glee. "Thank the maker!" 

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple." Leliana nods at Cassandra's words and goes back to her party. "This is your chance to end this," Cassandra mutters to Nova, "are you ready?" 

"I'll try..." Nova starts, "But I don't know if I can reach it." 

"This rift was the first, and it is the key," inputs Solas, whose just keeps hopping from one foot to the other. Anxiously...why? "If you seal it, perhaps we'll seal the breach." 

"Then let's find a way down." Suggests the Seeker. 

As the group takes a path, a voice echoes across the area. 

" _Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice._ " 

"What are we hearing?" Cassandra asks in astonishment. 

"At a guess,"  _so full of guesses, aren't you?_  "The person who created the Breach." 

They come across a pile of red stones, glowing ominously. "You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker." 

"I see it, Varric." 

"But what's it  _doing_ here?" 

Solas, again with his observations, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..." 

"Ack, it's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it." Varric seems adamant on that, not that Nova blames him. 

" _Someone, help me!_ " 

"That is Divine Justinia's voice!" Cassandra exclaims. 

They hurry to a ledge closer to the middle of the area and jump down. Nova's mark flares to life as they draw near. Suddenly, the Divine's voice shouts again...and then...Nova's. 

" _What's going on here?"_  

"That was your voice!" Cassandra states, in disbelief. "Most holy called out to you. But..." 

The rift spits out a hazy projection of a figure shrouded in black....and a woman floating in the air. But they could clearly see Nova running into the room...with Lucia right behind her. Though hunched behind her cousin's outstretched arm. 

" _Run while you can, warn them!_ " The Divine pleads to the ghost image of Nova. 

" _We have intruders. Kill them, now._ " 

There's a flash and the projection is gone. Cassandra runs to Nova, grasping at her. "You were there! Who was there? And the Divine...was she...was this vision true? What are we seeing?" 

"I don't remember!" 

Solas, as always with an answer, "Echoes of what happened here. The fade bleeds into this place. This rift is not sealed, but it is closed. Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark the rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." 

"That means demons! Stand ready!" Cassandra commands, and the people start to form around the rift. When everyone is in position, Cassandra nods to Nova, who readies her hand to tether to the closed rift. 

A few moments and the closed rift is opened, immediately, a flash of magic whips out. Forming a giant monster, scaly skin armoring the creature from the onslaught of arrows shot at it. It's roar reminds Nova of a lion. And the magic it forms in it's claws remind her of a storm. This is an unbridled terror they released, Nova can only hope to reign it in.  

The battle is hard fought, with Nova constantly trying to outrun the demons that come out along with the giant Pride demon. She also learns something akin to a shield, or barrier. As the monter's electric whip came at her, a gold dome-shaped shield formed around her. It broke under the whip but took most of the damage. 

Finally, the Pride demon fell to Cassandra's sword. Nova rushed under the rift to finally seal it, hopefully for good. A blast shot from the rift up into the Breach. Nova didn't get the chance to revel at the Breach stablizing. Instead, pain so intense it made Nova weep ran through her body. She fell to her knees before finally blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucia awakes to an odd elf. Lucia also tries to explain the difference between attire and a tire. Nova awakes to a possible cult. Nova also tries not to deck a certain Chancellor in the face.  
> \--  
> Update Frequency: To be decided, as some days the words fly across the keyboard. Others, it's lucky if I even decide to look at my laptop. 
> 
> Also, my stories are not beta'd. So there will probably be mistakes. If so, I am a big supporter of comments and constructive criticism. So if you find errors, or something lacking in my story, your input will be gladly noted.  
> \--

* * *

Lucia

* * *

Lucia had been very lonely the past two days. She was asleep for two days after the incident with Nova. Upon waking, she was greeted by the very same face that put her to sleep. Though, now, she could appreciate his features without the cloud of hysteria consuming her. The man was an elf, of all things. Not that she was surprised– having woken up in her favorite fantasy world 48 hours prior. He was much taller – and broader –than she thought an elf should be; the fact confirmed in the next few days when she saw other elves much smaller than him.Despite that, she was very pleased at his calm demeanor. Everyone up until that point had wanted answers she could not give. Demanded them. His gentleness was pleasantly surprising.   

When she finally awoke for the second time, his hands were hovering at her abdomen, glowing a soft green color. Though this time it was in a cabin rather than the dungeon she first woke up in. The young woman quickly snatched the blanket that was folded over her thighs to cover herself.  

"I did not mean to startle you." The elf apologized, his gaze soft as he looked at Lucia. "Don't worry, I'll stop. I was merely checking to see how you were doing."  

Lucia didn't drop the blanket – but her shoulder's did drop a fraction. The elf smiled at her gently then made a move to stand. Lucia tensed at the movement once again, but the elf just raised his hands showing he wasn't up to anything.  

"My name is Solas," the elf stated. He began walking to a nearby table that was a mess of herbs and papers. "I was instructed to watch over you since you've been asleep for almost three days. I mean you no harm."  

Lucia just stared at the tall elf's back as he stooped to work on something on the table. Her cheeks flushed when she realized that he might have been waiting for a reply, and there she was just staring at him.  

"Ah," her voice croaked – probably from being unused for so long.  

Solas was beside her in a moment holding a wooden cup. Lucia grasped at it greedily, suddenly aware of her immensely dry mouth. Before she could take a gulp that she so desperately needed, Solas instructed her to take small sips. Lucia pouted but obliged the man. Whatever he handed her wasn't _just_ water. There was a faint tang of minty herbs and an earthy aftertaste. But it was enough to sate the poor girl.  

Once she finished the cup, Solas took it from her to refill it. With his back turned, she finally had the courage to speak, "My name is Lucia."  

"It is a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances."  

_Oh god, Nova!_   

"Please," Lucia inquired, "what happened to Nova?"  

Solas glanced over his shoulder briefly, "She is being cared for at the moment. By myself, and an apothecary by the name of Adan."  

"Has she at least woken up?"  

"I...yes," Solas turned to hand Lucia another cup. "She was able to close the Breach in the sky with the mark on her hand."  

Lucia's brows furrowed, "Closed what?"  

Solas was stunned for a moment, but realized that girl couldn't have known of the Breach if she was unconscious for most of its emergence.  

"A massive tear in the Veil; a doorway, if you will, between the Fade and Thedas." Solas explained, "I would show you but I do not recommend getting out of bed yet."  

"Is she okay, then?" Lucia asked fervently.  

"She is recovering from the injuries she's sustained," Solas took the now finished cup from Lucia's firm grip. "She was struck by the Pride demon just before it was vanquished. She managed to close the Breach before passing out.="  

" _Demons!_ " Lucia exclaimed, causing Solas to startle and fumble with the cup. "You had her fight _demons_!"  

Solas took a moment to collect himself – and the cup – then turned back to Lucia. "You sound surprised." 

Lucia was gripping the blanket in her lap until her knuckles turned white. With a very amusing pout that puffed her cheeks and tilted her bottom lip out. 

"She was remarkably skilled for a mage who just came into her powers." 

That had Lucia swiveling her head to gape at the elf. " _Mage_!" Lucia make a disgruntled noise while grabbing her hair and leaning over her knees. 

"I did not mean to cause you undue stress, Lucia." Solas came over to lay a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. She stiffened under the touch but made no move to shake him off. "Nova was also remarkably brave." 

Lucia just shook her head, shaking slightly. The very  _thought_ that her cousin had gotten into harms way sent a shiver through her. The fact that she had to face demons alone, without Lucia by her side, also wretched at her heart. 

"I promise you, Lucia, that Nova will be back on her feet in no time. She was very adamant to get back to see you, from the little time I got to know her. I do not think she would let a few injuries best her in that endeavor." 

Lucia finally raised her head to look the elf in the eye, and he was taken aback by the amount of grief that swam in her crystal eyes. "Solas..." Lucia sighed. The elf felt a fine shiver dance down his spine at the way she said his name. 

"Tell me," Solas shook off the feeling. "What is your relation to Nova? 

"She's my family." 

Solas was surprised by how quickly she responded. "Sisters, then?" 

"Uh, no. Sort of. We...we're actually cousins. But grew up together." 

"Ah," a smile formed on his lips. "I was surprised initially that a human would so readily claim an elf as kin." 

"Elf?" 

Solas narrowed his eyes at her, "You are an elf, are you not?" 

Lucia shook her head slowly. "Why would you..." She raised her hand to feel for her ears – and flinched when she felt her ears travel much farther than usual. "What the!" The young woman followed the line of her ear – it extended much farther than she remembered. And the further up she got, the more sensitive they became. They tapered off near the back of her head. 

Solas was studying her intently while she examined her ears – and had to fight off a blush when she made tiny noises upon reaching the more sensitive tips. He cleared his throat to regain Lucia's attention. "You did not know you were an elf?" 

"It wasn't that I didn't know," Lucia huffed, "It's that I was not...before I came here." 

"You say here...but I do not feel you just mean Haven." 

"I...." Lucia paused a moment, thinking over her words. "Solas. What I'm going to tell you is probably going to make me sound like a raving lunatic. But...I'm not from  _here_. Here, as in, Thedas. I'm not from this world." 

Solas' tilted his head slightly in curiosity, "Where are you from, then?" 

Lucia thought for a moment, chewing on her lip as she did so. Finally, she settled on, "Earth." 

"Earth?" Solas tried the name out on his tongue, "Where is that in relation to Thedas?" 

"To be completely honest, I don't know." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think," Lucia paused, trying to find the right words. "Another world." 

"Another  _world_." 

"Yes. Where we're from, Nova and myself, there is no magic. No elves. Well, there is magic. But not in the capacity you think. Parlor tricks really." 

Solas' took a short time to consider what Lucia told him. The whole idea seemed ludicrous to him. But the fact that Nova  _and_ Lucia said almost the same exact thing...Solas just had to believe her. The girl wore her heart on her sleeve – her expressions guarding nothing from him. The Spymaster had been adamant to see if this girl was a demon. But Solas saw none of the corruption in her. Her aura was as white as the untouched snow in the mountains. It was astonishing, really. It had been a very long time since he saw someone her age with an aura as pure as hers. 

Just as Solas was about to reply, there was a sharp knock on the door of the cabin. Both elves looked at it, Lucia more frightened than her companion. Solas moved from his spot on the table to the door. Behind it was Sister Leliana and several guard. Solas motioned for her to come in. 

"I apologize for not coming to inform you my patient had awoken sooner," Solas moved back towards the table he was previously leaning on. "She has just woken up. I don't think it's the best idea to interrogate her right now." 

Lucia swore she heard a bit of protectiveness in hisvoice. She didn't have time to dwell as Leliana was suddenly invading her space. "I apologize, Solas, but we need her in the Chantry. There are a few things I wish to...discuss with her." 

Solas was about to protest, but guards were standing in his way as two other came to 'help' Lucia out of the bed. There weren't rough with her. But they certainly were not gentle. Her legs wobbled as if she were a newborn fawn. Not quite sure of her footing. And she was wearing the lightest of nightgowns it seemed. 

"James," Leliana cut in. "Please go to Threnn and obtain suitable clothing for her." 

Solas looked...well, he looked pissed. He had his arms crossed while glaring menacingly at Leliana. The Nightingale excused the rest of the guards until it was just Lucia sitting on the bed, Solas, and herself. 

"I apologize for this, but it cannot wait. Once James returns with clothes, please have my men escort her to the Chantry."  

With that, Leliana disappeared as well. Leaving the two elves alone once again. Solas had turned his back to Lucia and towards the table once more. He was rifling through the piles of paper and herbs before making an 'Aha!' statement. He came back to Lucia with a small red vial. 

"Please, drink this potion. It will give you strength. I'd like you to eat something as well, but it looks like we won't have time for that. This should also help with any stomach pains as well." 

Lucia timidly accepted the red vial. She examined it for a moment. It honestly reminded her of...body glitter spray. The contents were shimmering and swirling in a current though there was none. It fascinated her. She didn't have time to dwell, however, and tipped the bottle into her mouth. There was an immediate effect on her. Strength literally infused itself into her weak limbs. Lucia was confident she could do a back flip if prompted – though she's sure she'd land on her face if she tried. 

Just as Lucia stood on her feet, the agent Leliana had sent to retrieve Lucia decent clothing had returned. A simple pair of leather breeches, an off white v-neck tunic with ties, and some worn boots. As well as a breast band and a pair of smalls to wear.All a tad larger than Lucia's body. James left, and Solas turned as Lucia was confident she could dress herself...even though she didn't have the  _slightest_ clue as to how to wrap her breasts or tie her breeches. She decided to suck up pride and asked Solas for assistance – though she made sure she was wearing the tunic at least and held it out of the way while he tied up her breeches and fixed her boots. She tried not to giggle while staring down at his extremely  _bald_ head.  

_How ridiculous..._  

When she was finally dressed, or more so swallowed, in her clothes they made for the door. Solas graciously offered a thick woolen cloak for her to wear to fight off the cold and snow that was outside. She accepted it and twirled it over her shoulders before they stepped out of the door. The guards escorted her to the Chantry, but Solas refused to leave the party as they walked just a few feet to a large church. Though Lucia was certain it was not a church. 

It was when they entered and walked to a doorway that was at the back of the building that Solas made a fuss. They were told that no one besides Lucia was to enter the room. Leliana had to come out and talk the apostate down. He grumbled and stated that Lucia should  _not_ be out of bed for very long. And if she was, then she needed a break from whatever they were to discuss to eat and rest. 

Finally, he placed a hand on Lucia's shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze. She gave him a small smile back over her shoulder. Lucia swore she saw a dusting of pink mark his cheeks while he huffed away. Leliana put her hand on the small of Lucia's back, pulling her attention away from Solas. With a soft push, Lucia was guided through the door and into a small room. 

In this small room was a table. And on the table...were the last thing Lucia was expecting to see...a tire! And a scattering of car parts. When asked about it, Lucia tried to be as truthful as possible.But Lucia wasn't an expert by any means. 

"What is this?" Leliana inquired, pointing to the rubber tire. 

"It's a tire."

"Attire?" 

"No, a. Tire." Lucia emphasized, "It goes around a wheel. It helps the...uhm...carriage move." 

"So this...car, you call it. Is like a carriage?" 

"Yes!" Lucia sighed happily, as the woman finally seemed to grasp it. "Except it's able to – uh – move on it's own. Instead of being pulled by horses." 

Leliana gave her a disbelieving look. "How is that possible?" 

"Well, Nova might know more than me. I'm not an expert on vehicles – that's another term for car- but it's fueled by oil. And there's a lot to them. A lot of mechanics. There's an entire field of study dedicated to them." 

Leliana nods, but Lucia thinks the poor woman is grasping at straws. Instead of questioning Lucia further on the car parts, Leliana drops a thick journal onto the table. Immediately, Lucia feels a blush creeping its way up her cheeks.Having been a big fan of the series, and not so much a fan of writing on computers...she wrote a fanfiction depicting the events of Kirkwall. Lucia knew not only were there dark secrets of her head cannons, but also some steamy bits. Thankfully, Leliana could not read the script,it seemed,so she was saved for the time being. 

"What is this?" Leliana asks, "It's written in a language that I've never seen, and our linguist hasn't seen it either." 

Lucia thinks for a minute, "Uhm...so this is going to sound...crazy. But the reason I know so much about...you, is because where I'm from...all these events are stories." 

"Stories?" Leliana's sharp stare is one of disbelief.  

"Yes, like a legend or a tale. They're fiction, though. Because, where I'm from,Thedas doesn't even exist. Magic. Elves. Dwarves. They're just a tale." 

"How is that possible?" 

"I don't know." 

"So you're telling me this book is...a story? Of what?" 

"The events of Kirkwall." 

"Truly?" 

"Well, sort of." Leliana glares. "Is Varric here? Can I speak with him?" 

Leliana's glare intensifies, "How do you-" 

"I told you," Lucia interrupts, a sour expression on her face. "Please, I can prove to you if you'd please bring Varric in." 

Lelianadeliberatesfor a time but ultimately yields, "Very well." 

The Nightingale leaves for a few minutes, and Lucia takes a moment for herself. She hopes to god that this world...is her head canon. That she won't end up condemning both herself and Nova by assuming. She needs to find out what kind of world this is. But...how? Lucia's thoughts are broken as both Leliana and Varric and led into the room. 

They stand on the opposite side of the table, thevariouscar pieces littering the table with notes inunintelligiblescripts. 

"Well, well, well. Looks like I finally get to meet the mystery woman Star was frothing at the mouth for." 

Lucia tenses a moment, but shakes it off. But that nickname, obviously for Nova, gave her an idea. 

"Sunshine or Junior?" 

Varric startles at Lucia's abruptness – but narrow in suspicion. "Are you talking about who I  _think_ you're talking about?" 

"Just answer, please." 

"Sunshine, you mean Hawke's sister? Don't you?" Lucia nods to his question, "Well, what about her?" 

"She died in the Deep Roads, didn't she?" Leliana is watching the exchange between the two, and notices Varric visibly pale at her words. 

"Well, that's common knowledge. The Tale of the Champion included that." 

"But did it include that first night you spent in the Deep Roads, after Bartrand locked you away. How that very first day, Bethany took a hit for you, didn't she Varric?" Lucia can see Varric is visibly distressed now. "That Bethany spoke with you, and told you that she had the Taint. And you  _knew_ that it was from that hit from a darkspawn." Lucia can't stop because she knows it's true, but she's hating herself on the inside for doing this to one of her most beloved characters. "And when you finally got back to Kirkwall, you drank yourself to almost your deathbed because you cou-" 

"Enough!" Varric shouted, there's tears in his eyes and Lucia's heart breaks. "How do you know all this!" 

Lucia doesn't realize it but tears are falling from her eyes too. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Varric. I...I'm so sorry!" 

"I think you've proven yourself well enough," Leliana cuts in. "Varric, is what she saying true?" 

The dwarf is viciously wiping the tears from his eyes, "Fuck," Varric takes a moment to collect himself, "yeah. It's true. But how does she know all that?" 

"I'm not from this world, Varric." Lucia speaks up, also trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. "There's stories of this world, it's how I know so much. And, I had to make them believe me. I'm so sorry. That was so cruel of me to bring up. I'm so sorry I hurt you, Varric." 

"Yeah, well..." Varric sniffs, rubbing his nose. "Can't stay mad at a pretty girl, like yourself, now can I?" 

Lucia gives the dwarf a sad smile,"Ever the gentleman, Ser Dwarf." 

Varricgifts her a small smile of his own,but Lucia can tell it's not reaching his eyes. "Well, Nightingale, I can guarantee you that no one knows that story. And, it's not like a demon can hunt my dreams for that information, sooo...." 

Leliana sighs, and Lucia sees an emotion other than cunning in her features. Fear. Leliana is scared. "Leliana," the young woman starts, "I'm not...going to say anything. I know a lot. But it's not my place to tell yours, or anyone else's, secrets. You have my word." 

"The evidence is...more than sufficient." Leliana sighs, not meeting Lucia's gaze. "I would like to bring the rest of the advisor's in – tomorrow, not today. I think they need a bit of convincing as well." 

"I will gladly meet with them, however," both the Spymaster and Dwarf look at her. "I will not divulge any more information than is necessary. I may have this knowledge...but I will not be a tool for vicious endeavors." 

"Understood." Leliana moves to the door, opening it for a guard to come in. "Please retrieve the apostate for us." 

"I'll take our resident Seer to Chuckles," Varric cuts in. "It's practically on my way anyhow." 

"Very well," Leliana nods. 

Lucia moves from around the table to meet the dwarf, and is struck by how short he is. Considering how she's always been the 'short one'. How refreshingly odd. They walk in companionable silence, mostly, but upon reaching the door to her cabin Lucia feels her stomach tighten. 

"Varric," She starts, wringing her hands worriedly. 

"Save it." He raises his hands to stop her from continuing, making Lucia's heart drop. "You did what you had to. I get it. I've been there. No hard feelings, okay?" 

"I...Thank you." Lucia surprises the dwarf by leaning forward to hug him. "She loved you back, you know." 

Varric is embracing her back, just as surprising, but she smiles. They break apart when there's an awkward cough beside them. They pull apart in a rush, seeing Solas raising a brow at them. Varric laughs it off while rubbing the back of his neck – Lucia has a harder time tamping down her embarrassment. She hopes they take her red cheeks being from the cold air. 

"I am glad the Spymaster has given you your freedom." Solas remarks – Lucia sees the curiosity burning behind his blue-grey eyes. "No doubt you must be exhausted. Were you able to at least get something to eat?" 

The universe had a funny sense of humor that moment, as her stomach gave a very audible growl. Varric couldn't contain his hearty laugh. Solas' lip gave the faintest of twitches. 

_Wonderful_. 

"To the tavern then?" Solas asked with a quirked lip and brow. 

"If I may, Solas, is it alright if we brought the food to the cabin?I don't think I'm feeling up for crowds at the moment." 

Solas folded his hands behind his back, bowing his head in agreement. "I'll grab the food, you can wait in the cabin. I'll be back shortly." 

"Thank you, Solas." Lucia gave him a brightsmile. 

Varric waved her off to walk with Solas to the stairs. Lucia watched them enter the tavern before entering the cabin. She shook out her cloak and removed her boots, leaving them on a chair near the door. She shuffled herself in further to the fire the crackled in the fireplace. Lucia was blessedly alone, now. No guards watching her. No one waiting for her. She could just take in the days'events... 

_I'm in Thedas. And Nova is the protagonist – I think._ _Perfect_ _. But...what does that make me?_ Lucia shakes her head, worrying her lip.  _And I'm a damn elf, of all things. How is that possible? Is Nova an elf? Is Nova, well, Nova?_  

Lucia started pacing in front of the fireplace– arm crossed with a frustrated expression marring her delicate features. _I don't know anything that's going to happen. God, why didn't I play that stupid game! At least I'd know something!_  

All Lucia had was her head canon, the official canon, and a mind filled with lore. She wondered briefly if this also followed the novels and comics, as she hadn't really written anything revolving around those. 

_God, what's going to happen to Nova! Is she going to have to fight. And...and...FUCK. Is she going to die! Can she die here! Or be possessed? She's a mage._  

Solas found Lucia pacing an indent in front of the fire. He felt a laugh bubble up in him at that same pout she sported earlier. The small chuckle caught Lucia's attention. Solas was convinced that the heat from the fire wasn't coloring the girl's cheeks. 

"I see you're trying to make a divot in my floor." 

More color, "Ah, sorry!" Lucia immediately stopped her pacing to stand with her hands clasped in front of her. 

Solas motioned for her to take a seat at his desk."If you wish to talk about whatever is bothering you, I am known to be a good listener." 

Lucia smiled, walking over to the offered seat. "Thank you." Solas placed a bowl of what looked like a thin broth with chunks of meat and stiff bread. Not that she was complaining, she'd just about eat anything right now. She tried not to dig into it while Solas busied himself over near a bookshelf, mostly from his instruction to  _go slow_. 

When she finished, it settled well in her stomach. She could've purred. The warm broth seemed to fight off the chill that the weather outside was offering. Lucia turned in her seat to see Solas sitting in his own near the hearth with a book. He glanced up to see she was done, closing it abruptly with a _s nap_. 

"Ah, good." The elf stood, motioning her to come over to him. "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my evaluation of you. If that would be alright with you?" 

"You mean the glowy-hand-thing." 

_Lip twitch_ , "Yes, the glowy-hand-thing." 

"Uh," Lucia started wringing her hands. "Do I have to be undressed?" 

"No, I will not be touching you, so it's not necessary." 

"Oh, alright then." 

"Excellent, if you'd just," Solas made a vague hand motion to the bed. Lucia followed his instructions and laid herself upon it. 

Solas stood above her, closing his eyes with his hands over her stomach. In an instant, they started to glow. In an instant, she felt like ghost hands were caressing her. It tickled. Immensely. Solas had to stop since she squirmed and giggled under his hands. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Sorry, sorry." Lucia finally caught her breath. "It just...tickled." 

"It...tickled?" _Lip twitch_. Solas was sure he'd never heard his magic being referred to in such a manner. 

"I'm sorry, I've never had magic performed on me before. I certainly didn't expect it to feel like that." 

"It's quite alright. Do you wish to continue?" The mage offers her a pleasant smile – he started to remove his hands from above her. 

"No, no. It's alright! I just wasn't prepared. You can continue." Solas nodded, replacing his hands and started to concentrate. "What are you evaluating, exactly?" 

"Monitoring your healing. You had a few injuries after your interrogation with Sister Leliana. I was tasked to make sure you recovered from them." 

Lucia felt her cheeks flush at the memory, "Well, thank you, Solas." 

Solas finished his glowy-hand-thing quickly, his hands sweeping down her legs to the tips of her toes. Lucia was a trooper, trying to ignore the pleasantly light feeling of those ghost fingers caressing her. "So what's the diagnosis, doc?" 

"I'm sorry?" Lucia laughed at the confused expression her wore. 

"I mean, am I alright?" 

"Oh! Yes. Your wrists and ankles have almost completely healed. I would recommend avoiding heavy lifting, or taking long walks. Just so the skin and bones can properly heal." 

Lucia nodded, sitting up from her place on the bed. It's then she noticed out the window that it had turned dark.  

"It would be best if you retired for the evening. Leliana wishes for you to meet her at the Chantry on the eighth bell tomorrow." 

Lucia nodded at Solas', who was settling himself back into his seat in front of the fire. "Are you...going to stay here?" 

"Well, it  _is_ my cabin." 

"Oh!" Lucia looked around, flushing when she noticed that there were no other beds nearby. 

"Do not worry. I will be sleeping on a cot. You can rest in the bed for now." 

The young elf felt her stomach tighten with worry, "I don't mean to put you out of your own bed. I don't mind sleeping on the cot." 

"You will rest in the bed, I will take the cot. Don't worry yourself over the matter." The tone he used indicated there'd be no argument. 

"Well, alright." Lucia grabbed her previous nightgown that laid across a chest. She quickly changed into it while Solas was occupied by his book. She settled herself in the bed, sitting crossed leg with her front facing the elf. 

"Yes?" 

"What are you reading?" 

Solas gave her an enthused look, obviously pleased by her interest. "It's a rather dry tale of the First Blight. More informational than it would be entertaining." 

"Oh!" Lucia smiled, peering at the books pages but frowning when she saw the script. 

"You look disappointed." 

"Uh," Lucia paused in embarrassment. "I can't, uhm, read it." 

"Don't feel ashamed; there are many that cannot read." Solas tried to soothe her. 

"Oh, I can read. Just not in that language." Lucia sounded offended. 

"I did not mean to offend you." Solas closed his book to turn to her. "So you are unable to read or write in the King's Tongue?" 

"It would seem so, yes." 

"Would you like me to teach you?" 

"Oh, yes! I'd love that!" Solas stared at her as she gave him one of her brightest smiles. The image of her kneeling onto her hands in excitement with the widest grin he's seen was forever etched in her mind. 

"We can start tomorrow. After your meeting with Sister Leliana?" 

Lucia tucked her knees under her chin, smiling at her new-made friend. "I can't wait." 

"Goodnight,  _da'len_." 

Lucia frowned, "I am not a child,  _hahren_." 

Solas' brow raised in surprise, "You know elvhen?" 

"Oh," her cheeks flush, ducking her head down behind her knees. "Not much, actually. It's very limited. And no doubt my pronunciation is just as horrible." 

"If you'd like, I could teach youelvhenalongside common?" 

"You are too kind, Solas," Lucia gave him a lazy smile, hugging her knees lightly. "I would like that very much." 

"Sleep now, then. It seems you will have a very busy day tomorrow." 

"Goodnight, then, Solas." Lucia muttered while tucking herself into the bed. 

"Goodnight," Solas replied back softly, trying to focus his attention on the young elvish girl in his bed. 

Solas spent a good time in the book while Lucia laid with her back facing him. It wasn't long before he decided he'd had enough of the dry to me and retired to the cot at the end of the bed. The mage went out like a light once finally settling. Meanwhile, Lucia could only shuffle onto her back to stare at the ceiling.Two days of sleep had her wired along with trying to process the information of the day. And worrying about her cousin – whom she had no idea if she was truly well. All she had was the promise of her one friend. That led to silent tears while clutching a pillow in her unfamiliar bed. She finally passed out from exhaustion after a time. 

The next day was a flurry of activity. Lucia met with each of the advisor's but spent most of it explaining how she wasn't from this world – but still knew it's history with surprising accuracy. Cullen was undoubtedly suspicion – and a bit put off by the strong glare the small elf gave him. Josephine was extremely nice though, but very pushy. She had so many questions that finally Cassandra had to tell her to tone it down. 

Nearing the end of their discussion, though, Nova was brought up. Lucia had stood there quietly as they talked about her well-being. She was thankfully improving –though they didn't get into in detail.Lucia didn't have the nerves to press on anymore information. Not after finally gaining their trust, albeit it was very fragile. 

The group of advisors decided to end the meeting there. Lucia was shocked to see that it was well into the night when they had finally left the building. Hours wasted trying to explain this fanfic gone wrong. Lucia stomped towards her shared cabin to pass out – she was absolutely drained after another drawn out day. Lucia didn't even stop to talk with her elvhen companion, nor to apologize that she couldn't find the time to start her lessons. Instead, the young woman spent another night learning each curve in the roof above her, sleep evading her like a fish slipping in her hands...god she missed her cousin. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes once again. 

* * *

Nova

* * *

 

_Nova jerks awake, eyes_ _snapping_ _open to see a bright blue sky above her. She’s lying in_ _a bed of_ _tall golden grass that tickles her exposed limbs. There’s not a cloud in sight. Just a white gold sun illuminating the pure blue sky. The young woman hums appreciatively, enjoying the warm rays like a cat._ _A content noise escapes her as_ _she stretches her body like the taut string of a bow - then melting into the soft grass with a small grunt._  

_She lies there for awhile, not thinking about much at all. She does not contemplate where she is or how she got there. To be honest, she doesn’t want to ever think again. Perfectly content to spend the rest of her days lying in the warm grass._  

_'Nova,' a voice calls out to her – a pang of longing hits Nova. She knows that voice._  

_Nova sits up abruptly to look around, but the grass is too tall. The woman tries to stand, pushing her body up, and it's then she notices the grass_ ** _move_** _. It's soft caress is now a tight grip. Wrapping it's way around Nova's ankles and calves_ _like a snake_ _. She feels herself start to panic. Her hands claw at the clinging blades, but more just grow in their abs_ _ence._  

_'Shine.' The voice calls again. Nova looks around her –_ _there is nothing but the imposing blades of grass closing in on her._  

_They grip her wrists tightly, pulling, tugging_ _. They're no longer golden strips swaying in the breeze. Now, they're tendrils of green-black with electrical sparks zipping up and down. The tendrils pull and tug at Nova's body – trying to pull her down._  

_'Shine, my Nova,' there's the voice again._  

_Nova squeezes her eyes shut, trying to think of what she could possibly mean. Shine what! What is she supposed to shine?_  

_'You are a star,' the voice cuts in, and this time there's a face very much familiar in Nova's view. Though it's partially obstructed by the tendrils_ _closing around_ _her. 'You burn with the brightest of passion. You are fire. You are power. You are my Burning Star. Let yourself shine!'_  

_Nova is able to pull one arm from the tendrils grasping at her, and she reaches with it to the figure above her. Tears in her eyes, she watches at the person dearest to her also reaches out..._  

_Their fingers brush, and it's all she needs. Gold fire rushes down Nova's arm to the green mass trying to swallow her whole. They burn at the contact, quickly releasing their prisoner from the grasping feelers. It's several moments before the fire finally dies and Nova sees she is alone on a rocky plateau._  

_'You've done well,' the voice calls, more longing panging in Nova's heart. 'But it is time to wake up.'_  

* * *

Nova blinks her eyes, suddenly awake. The remnants of her dream escaping her. Something that happens often – an image in her mind's eye slipping from her like water through her fingers. The young woman rubs her eyes tiredly, looking around while sitting upright. 

She doesn't notice much of the cabin, or is able to properly look at anything really as an elf walks in the room with a small crate.The elf is slightly distracted by the small cabin herself. Once she looks over to see Nova, she immediately drops the box onto the floor.  

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake, I swear." she sounds frightened, Nova doesn't like it. 

"Don't worry about it," Nova is sitting on the edge of the bed now, waving a hand at the frightened woman. "I only..." 

The elf falls to her knees dramatically, then places her hands and head on the ground. Nova startles at the gesture. 

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, milady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand." Nova takes a moment to look at her left hand, and indeed the mark is no longer acting erratically. Instead, it just hisses at her like an upset snake. "It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." 

Nova deliberates over the information,"Then, the danger is over." 

"The Breach is still in the sky but that's what they say. I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said, 'At once'." 

"Where is she?" 

"In the Chantry. With the Lord Chancellor. 'At once,' She said." 

The young elf is out the door before Nova has a chance to even get the poor girl's name. Just tuts at the closed door, then mocks, "'At once.' Pah, she's waited three...fuck, three days. What's another few moments?" 

Nova looks down at herself to see she's wearing a grey outfit that is, again, not her own. But she can't complain as the soft fur lining is probably to only thing keeping her warm at the moment. Nova walks around the small cabin, peeking in chests and looking at the scattered paper on the desks. She's surprised at a note, she assumes, that's written in a language she is not familiar with. 

_Great._ Nova sighs, putting it down in frustration.She nervously picks at her hands while looking at the door.  _Well, I've put it off long enough. Time to face the music._  

Nova just had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. But, with a disgruntled sigh, she pushes it open. 

_Yup_. 

The entire village, it seems, is lining the path. Soldiers were standing with their arm over their hearts. Women and men were whispering and staring in awe of her. Nova had half a mind to shuffle back three steps and slam the door shut. But she rolled her shoulders, tilted her chin up and started walking. Now closing in on the gossipers that were either bad at whispering or wanted to be heard. 

_"_ _That's her. That's the Herald of Andraste._ _They said, when she came out of the Fade,_ _Andraste herself was watching over her."_  

_"Hush, we shouldn't_ _disturb_ _her."_  

_What the heck is a Harold? And who is Andraste?_  

_"Why did Lady Cassandra have her in chains? I thought Seekers knew everything."_  

_"It's complicated. We were all frightened after the explosion at the Conclave."_  

_"It isn't complicated! Andraste herself blessed her."_  

Nova decides to tune out the rest of the comments, instead focusing on the gravel and snow crunching beneath her boots. She assumes the Chantry is the church they emerged from at the beginning of her journey. At the thought, her footsteps quicken, wondering if Lucia was alright.There's a crowd on either side of the church doors, all staring and gossiping about the  _Harold_. What a name to give someone whose blessed. 

The young woman wasn't a religious person by any means; but the inside of the Chantry was stunning in it's own right. Nova was always a fan of churches. While not a fan of the extravagance it boasted with golds and stained glass, she loved the architecture and love that was put into making the work of art. She also enjoyed the quiet that echoed in the large space while walking the worn carpet. It was broken quickly as she heard arguing the further down the hall she got. 

_"Have you gone completely mad?" Fucking Roderick_. " _She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately, to be tried by who-!"_  

_"I do no believe she is guilty._ " That was Cassandra, and the statement caught Nova by surprise. 

" _The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know, she-_ _._ " 

Cassandra cut Roderick off once again, _God I love that woman_. _"I do not_ _believe that."_  

" _That is not for you to decide. Your duty is-_." 

_"My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor. As is yours."_  

It's then that Nova finally opens the door, interrupting their argument.

Roderick immediately scowls at her, pointing from the guards to Nova. "Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial." 

"Disregard that. And leave us." Cassandra moves from leaning on a large table to standing with her arms folded. 

Surprisingly the guards don't make to grab for Nova. Instead, they salute and retreat through the door. Nova swears she can see Roderick's veins popping on his forehead that's turning a nice shade of red. 

"You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." 

"The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it." The Seeker sneered in the Chancellor's face. Nova felt for the man; she did  _not_ like being on the receiving end of  _that_ glare. 

"So," Nova cuts in, "I'm still a suspect. Even after what we just did." 

"You and that  _elf_ absolutely are." Nova felt her hands clench at the mention of her cousin. 

"No. She is not." Roderick whips his head to look over at the Seeker. 

Leliana finally starts to talk, leaning menacingly on the table while doing so. "Someone is behind the explosion of the conclave. Someone Miss Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others. Or have allies that yet live." 

Chancellor Roderick looks affronted at the insinuation, " _I_ am a suspect!" 

"You and many others." Lelianagave the Chancellor a glare that rivalled Cassandra's. 

"But not the prisoners?" 

Cassandra looks at Nova with a neutral expression. "I heard the voices in the Temple. The Divine called to her for help." 

"So her survival, that thing on her hand. All a coincidence?" Roderick folds his arms with a look of sheer disbelief. 

"Providence." Cassandra supplies. "The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour." 

Nova bites her tongue, wanting to state that she doesn't even know what a maker is. Or who they are, if that's the case. She gathered it was some type of divinity that these people worshiped. Religion always rubbed her the wrong way – when it was forced on her, at least. In this case, it seemed to be the main force driving these people.Not out of fear, but looking to this Maker as a sign of hope and strength. 

"So you’ve changed your mind about me?" Nova settles on this question, rather than prod them with their beliefs. 

"I was wrong, perhaps I might still be. But I will not pretend you were not exactly what we needed when we needed it." Cassandra turns away from the group to walk towards a table near the back, but Leliana pulls the groups attention away. 

"The Breach still remains. And your mark is still our only hope of closing it." 

Roderick, still annoying the women, opens his mouth again, "This is not for you to decide." 

The Seeker is back, and plops a very large...tome on the table. It has an eye in the middle of a sun.  _Very creepy._  

Cassandra lays a finger on the book, eyes never leaving the Chancellor, "You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine. Granting us the authority to act." Nova feels goosebumps form on her arms, the young woman could feel this was an important moment she was witnessing. "As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn. We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval." 

During Cassandra's speech, she advanced on Roderick. She poked his chest as her voice held steady in her conviction of starting this  _Inquisition_. The Chancellor just looks at the women around the room before leaving without a word. Nova can't hold back the smile as he ran away with his tail between his legs. 

"This is the Divine's directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." Nova thinks briefly of the Spanish Inquisition and hopes dearly that it isn't what this was. "We aren't ready. We have no leader. No numbers. And now no Chantry support." 

_Way to sell it, Leliana_.  

Cassandrastates with certainty, "We have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side." 

"What is the Inquisition of Old?"  

"It proceeded the Chantry, people who banded together. To restore order in a world gone mad." Leliana starts Nova's history lesson. 

"After, they laid down banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who must do what must be done,unitedunder a single banner once more." 

Nova nods, taking it in.  _So not a bunch of religious nutcases, good_. 

"I will join your Inquisition, however," Leliana and Cassandra exchanged a glance. "I want Lucia. I want her out of that cell and with me. And I want to make sure no one touches her." 

"We thought you would say that," Leliana nods. "I spent a long time talking with your cousin." Nova bristled at the tone of Leliana's voice, "She seems to have knowledge of many things she should not." 

"What do you mean?" Nova cocks her head in confusion. 

"Secrets. Of both Leliana and myself. Things no elf should have access to if she were not a demon." Cassandra states, leaning against a wall. 

 Leliana is leaning her hip on the table,"However, Solas has looked her over. And she is mortal, no signs of demonic possession. Actually, she has no magic to speak of."  

"So..." 

"She said she was not of this world. Like you did." The Seeker recalls Nova's statement on the frozen lake. "I believed you were delusional, but the fact that she also recalls the same year...and her knowledge. We were inclined to think you both mad if it weren't for the wreckage our men were able to find near the Temple." 

"Wreckage?" 

Leliana walks away to pick up a familiar piece of luggage. The black suitcase is casually propped up on the table between Leliana and Nova. "This, along with what Lucia calls a...car? Were found off the mountainside, though, not much was intact. Bits of metal, something Lucia called a tire. And a few bags were salvaged. It is because of that,that we believe you.And, inclined to believe that Lucia is not possessed or a demon in disguise. There was a book that depicted the events of Kirkwall very specifically. Nothing embellished, but it was surprisingly accurate." 

"So we will grant you this pardon," Cassandra walks to a door at the back of the room. "But we intend to take advantage of Lucia's knowledge. Not on the field – we would just like to heed her council as an advisor." 

Cassandra proceeds to open the door; revealing Lucia on the other side.The small woman is escorted by two soldiers on either side, who slide back behind the door once Lucia is inside. Nova smiles brightly at her cousin, whose looking around like a lost puppy. When Lucia's eyes finally land on Nova tears immediately form below her crystal eyes. Nova tries to hold back her own – seeing her cousin well and whole, if not slightly different because of the ears. Both girls rush around the table to meet each other in a tight embrace. 

"Nova!" Lucia cries, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck. Nova laughs through her tears to twirl her in her arms. "I thought I'd lost you!" 

"Well, you found me," Nova laughs, pulling Lucia away at arm's length. 

"God, the last time I saw you – you were...I thought you were dying. The sounds you were making..." Lucia visibly shivers at the thought. 

"I'm here, now. That's all that matters." 

The girls spend a moment preening each other – commenting on Lucia's odd ears and Nova's new scar on her left hand. They're interrupted when Nova remarks, "Look what I can do!" A flame is about to pop in her hand but Cassandra quickly grasps the girls' wrist. 

"It is not wise to use your magic in a confined space – especially fire." Cassandra is scolding the fledgling mage. Nova just huffs indignantly while folding her arms. The Seeker just rolls her eyes, "That is another matter we must discuss, but after we meet with the rest of the advisors." 

"In the meantime," Leliana cuts in. "Feel free take a look around Haven. You may also take your things to your cabin if you'd like. I do believe Solas would like to speak with you as well." 

"And try not to use your magic." Cassandra quips; Nova rolls her eyes. 

"Yes,  _Mom_." Cassandra makes a disgusted noise, but her eyes carry no malice. In fact, the gaze was soft as she watched the two girls – so very polar from one - another exit the room. Lucia, with her pale skin and just as pale hair; and Nova, with her deep chestnut hair and tanned skin. The only resemblance were their crystalline eyes. It was more surprising seeing Lucia's short stature – expected of an elf – and Nova's much taller slightly muscular body standing side by side. The small girl just reached under the Herald's breast. 

"They make quite a pair, don't you think?" Leliana pulls at Cassandra's attention. 

"I, yes." Cassandra mumbles, busying herself with organizing the papers on the table. "The elf is very softly spoken. And Nova is the exact opposite. It is hard to believe that they may actually be related." 

Leliana just laughs – walking out of the room with the Seeker tailing behind her. They see the two girls with Nova's arm hanging on Lucia's shoulder, and Lucia's arm wrapped around Nova's waist. They're laughing jovially, heads tilting slightly. The silhouette of the two very different girls against the bright daylight outside is striking. The light almost creates a halo around the duo. How strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Da'len: little one
> 
> Hahren: Elder


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova isn't sure if her morals can survive in Thedas. Nova isn't sure if she can stop herself from touching it.  
> Lucia underestimated Varric's nicknaming skills. Lucia questions Nova's skills as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates: Uhm, yeah, about that...

"Lucia, what the  _fuck_ is going on?" 

Lucia was taken aback, though not at all surprised, by Nova's poor choice of words. The two women had just reached Nova's cabin – wanting a few moments alone to catch up.Although Lucia hadn't exactly been expecting that to be the first words out of her cousin's mouth. Nova spoke while leaning back against the now closed door heavily – almost sagging. 

"What do you mean?" Lucia asks, peering around the cozy cabin with her arms behind her back.Nova gave her a crossed look. 

"This!" Nova cried, flinging her hands in the air. "This...fantasy world we were dropped into. This  _mark_ that's on my hand. The fact that I can do  _magic_." 

"I don't-" 

"Don't toss that 'I don't know' bullshit at me. I'm not buying it. How do you know so much about this world?" 

"It's," Lucia motions Nova to get close to her so she can whisper. " _A video game_." 

Nova pulls back with a sharplaugh. "What!" 

"You know those games I played, that I was – am – obsessed with. Yeah?" 

Nova's eyes widen, "I  _thought_ the name Dragon Age sounded familiar! But how the hell did we end up in a game? Do you know what's going to happen?" 

"No, this was a game I hadn't played yet. I have no idea what's going to happen.And I certainly have no idea how we got here." 

Lucia watched as her cousin started to pace the cabin – _a family trait maybe?_ She could clearly see Nova becoming consumed by anxiety. _What are we going to do? Are we stuck here forever? Are we dead? Reborn? I just want to_ _go_ ** _home_**. 

A pained look is on the older woman's face, stopping her pacing to look at Lucia."Can we get back home? To Uncle Rye?" 

"Nova! I don't know!" 

"Well then what are we going to do? I can't keep fighting, Lucia. I almost  _died_ the last time I tried to help these people." Nova is staring at her marked hand – the mark itself hissing at her like the venomous snake it was. 

Lucia walked up to her cousin, wrapping her hand to fold the marked hand. "I think we need to help these people, Nova." She's grasping Nova's fist in two of her own to hold it up between them. "We have to do something. We can't just sit here and let the Breach – and whoever the villain is– get away with what they've done. It might not seem real to us...but it's very much real, Nova. You said yourself, you almost died. But you didn't – that's gotta mean something." 

"So you're ready to ship me out to help these strangers? Help this world that's not even our own. And for what?" 

"Maybe they can help us find an answer. Maybe if we close that thing we'll be able to go home." 

There's a beat of silence between the girls. The moment is broken as Nova turns away from her cousin with a sigh. "I don't know if I can. Lucia, I could barely defend myself. And...and I had to watch people die in front of me." 

The elf held her hands in front of her chest,"Nova, you are the strongest person I know." 

"No," Nova pulls away to stand in front of the fireplace, anxiety clawing at her stomach. "I'm not." 

"Are you just going to give up? After what you promised them?" Lucia snaps. "Because the Nova  _I_ know certainly doesn't break a promise. The Nova I know wouldn't condemn these people. The No-" 

"Stop!" Lucia shrinks at the anger in her cousin's voice. "You weren't there! You didn't see those people lying dead on the ground. Or witnessed a man literally fucking impaled in front of you! I'm sick just thinking of it. I can't take that. And I certainly can't  _kill_ someone, Lucia.I'm not a killer." 

During her rant, tears freely fell down her tanned cheeks. Lucia felt her own lip quiver. She hadn't known exactly what transpired the days she was unconscious. She certainly wasn't expecting that. 

"I...I'm sorry, Nova." 

Nova is shaking her head while pacing once again. "I'm so lost, Lucia. I'm lost and scared of what's going to happen.This isn't one of your stories. I'm not a hero.People have died. More probably still are. I can't do anything to help these people! I can't fight this villain. It's insane! I'm a 24 year old woman from a...from a farm!" The stress is causing the new mage to sputter, words tripping over one another. Nova has her arms around herself trying to ward off the chill and disquiet she's feeling. It isn't helping. 

"I'll be with you every step of the way," Lucia's voice is trembling,not very inspiring. But with each word they grow with strength and conviction. It's enough to draw Nova away from the dread to focus on her."You won't be alone in this. I won't let you. We can do this, together." 

"I have nothing to give these people." Nova is staring at the fire in front of her with a heavy knot of foreboding settling hard in herself. "I'm not a fighter. I have magic – but I barely know how to use it. And what happens when I have to kill someone, Lucia. Someone is behind this catastrophe. And despite the horrors they wrought onto this world – I don't think I have the...ability to swing the sword. I can't execute someone. I can't draw blood. That's...that's not me." 

"And those demons?" 

"Those weren't people - those were monsters." The answer is sharp and quick as if there was no doubt in the woman. "They didn't have a past beyond their creation. People...they have lives – they have a history. I'd be condemning them and their families. I know what it's like to lose your family. Trust me. I couldn't possibly be the one to be the cause of that." 

"Nova, you have to!" 

Her fists are clenched at her sides, stepping forward with a heavy stomp."Why me! If you're so ready to save this fucking world, why don't you do it!" 

"Because I wasn't chosen to have that mark! There  _has_ to be a reason – you must realize that. Whoever controls our fate chose you for a reason." Lucia is gripping Nova's shoulders tightly – surprisingly strong for a girl her size. The small elf is making Nova look her in the eyes as she speaks. "And I know why. You're strong, Nova. You are so strong, and caring and compassionate. It's in your blood to help people. And don't you dare tell me it's not. How often will you volunteer in town for the less fortunate? How many times have you tended to the Yoddar's lawn because they were too old to maintain it - and refused payment? Or when you stood up for that kid, Frank, in school? And people followed you because of it! You're a compassionate leader, Nova. Someone out there knows it and sent you here because they know what good you can do for this world." 

Nova is stunned into silence for a good long whilejust staring at her cousin in disbelief, "But..." 

"No 'buts' or 'ifs' or whatever else you wanna say. We're stuck here, whether you like it or not. And you've been chosen to do this – to help and guide these people. Maybe it's because you refuse to take a life. Maybe this world needs someone like you...there's so many 'maybes' I know...but you were given power. And you need to use it. You'd be killing people just as much by refusing to help as if you were holding the sword to their neck." 

"Lucia..." There's tears in Nova's eyes with her lip trembling softly. The young woman drops her head to rest it on Lucia's shoulders to sob loudly. Her cousin just holds her steady as the emotions she's been bottling are finally let out. They stand there for awhile until finally the sobs are replaced by tiny hiccups. Lucia gently directs her to sit on the bed, mothering her as Nova tries to bundle the pieces of herself that she lost just a few minutes ago. 

"You won't be alone in this journey, I promise." Lucia leans forward to kiss the top of Nova's head. "I'll be right back." 

As she turns Nova's hand darts out to grab Lucia's wrist. "Where are you going?" 

"To get you some tea and food. Seeing as how you haven't eaten for a few days." Nova lays her hand on her stomach as it rolls again. Maybe it wasn't the fear clawing her stomach after all. "I promise I'll be right back. Once you eat, I'll show you around Haven." 

Just as Lucia reaches the door to leave, she hears a quiet thank you from her cousin. When the elf is outside she notices two guards standing just a few feet from the door. She wasn't sure if they were there when the women first entered the cabin but ignored the thought. Instead she made her way down the path leading to the tavern. 

"Well if it isn't the Seer of Andraste?" 

Lucia pays no mind to the statement and continues walking. It isn't until the same voice called her name that she whirls around. She turns to see her favorite dwarf trying to catch up to her. 

"Did you just call me a seer?" Lucia gives him a side smile with her arms crossed. "I don't recall being able to tell the future." 

"No, but a Seer is also known for being able to tell the  _past_ ,  _present_ and  _future_. I feel like if Nova popped out of the Fade with that mark, you couldn't have gotten out untouched either." 

"Please, if you give me a nickname, don't let it be Seeress. It makes me sound like an old crone." 

Varric chuckles, then strokes her chin with a intense look on his face. "Hm...give me time. I'll think of a new one for ya." 

"See that you do, and try to keep Andraste out of it. We don't need two religious figures here in Haven– not to mention one being an elf." 

"Will do, Sunny." 

"Nope." Lucia popped the 'p' as she headed back towards the tavern.  

"Goldie." 

"Still no." The young elf giggled when she heard him give her a dismissive grunt. 

The tavern was busy, despite it being just after ten bells when she walked in. Lucia struggled to push herself passed the crowd at the bar before finally managing to throw herself on the end of the counter. She waved at Flissa who was serving a drink to two soldier sat the other end. The bartender just gave the elf a small wave of acknowledgement before returning her attention to the two men. Lucia made herself busy with adjusting her outfit, trying to ignore the leers coming from the two mentioned soldiers. Lucky for her Solas sidled up to her side – blocking further stares from the men. 

"Good morning," Solas offered her a soft smile while leaning on the counter. 

Lucia offers her own tentative smile,"Good morning, Solas." 

"I hear that your cousin has finally awoken." 

Flissa was in front of them before Lucia had a chance to answer her companion. Once she left with an order Lucia looked back at the elf. "Nova did wake up, yes. I know I should have gotten you, or Adan, but..." 

"You wished to be alone." Solas commented casually. 

"Yes," Lucia thought for a moment, not sure what she should divulge. But she felt she could trust this elf – despite only knowing him a few days. "She was very distraught. I think the reality of this," she vaguely wriggled her hands. "Of the situation...it finally hit her. She's very adamant on not killing anyone..." 

"Is she?" Solas inquires with his brows knitted together. 

"Solas, where we come from...we don't kill people. Uh – scratch that. It's complicated. In defense, people will kill people. Then there's criminals and psychopaths and serial killers...they kill people because they have no choice or aren't right in the head. And then there's war, but that's another can of worms." Lucia can't stop rambling but it seems her friend is listening intently so she continues. "But in those former instances we have the law to take care of the psychopaths and criminals. Police, guards if you will though vastly different, come to those in aid. If they can they capture the criminal and he's brought in front of a judge and jury. I'm not familiar with the process. It's very complicated...sorry, I'm rambling." 

"No, it's alright. Please continue." Solas assures her – he receives a blush and a smile from the elven girl before she continues. 

"Well, my point is, we – as in Nova and myself – are not likely to brandish a sword to fight someone. The laws and the enforcers – police – are what we rely on. It's extremely taboo to kill someone. Even if it's in vengeance or for honor. Plus, Nova just isn't...she's protective of her family of course. But it's like asking a fish to fly. Completely against our nature and how we think." 

Flissa comes with the tea and food Lucia requested. The food is complimentary, or moreso, set up so Josephine takes care of what Lucia needs. As the woman gathers the food to leave she turns to Solas. 

"Sorry, I have to bring this to Nova." Lucia struggles with the tray of tea and the separate tray of foods. 

"Here," Solas retrieves the tray of food from the counter. "If I am not intruding, I'd like to examine the Herald after she finishes eating." 

"Of course!" 

With that the two elves make their way through the dwindling crowd and out into the cold mountain air. It's pleasant despite the wind that makes Lucia's cheeks tint a dark pink. She peers over at her companion with a slight frown – he seems immune to the cold temperatures. 

She decides to voice her question aloud, "How is it you wear so little but you seem so unaffected by the cold?" 

There's an amused smirk on his face, "Care to guess?" 

Lucia eyes narrow, "Don't get all cryptic with me, Mister." 

"Well, I am a  _mage_ after all." 

"Whoa," Lucia's eyes widen in excitement. "Magic can do that!" 

They reach the door to Nova's cabin before they can discuss it further – but Solas chuckles at her excitement over such a small thing like using magic to keep warm. Thankfully when they enter Lucia's cousin has gathered herself and is sitting on her bed while rummaging through their luggage. 

"Oh!" Nova smiles at Lucia but isstartledat the appearance of Solas. "What are you doing here?" 

"I ran into him at the tavern." Lucia sets the tray of tea on the nearby desk, "He helped me with the trays – but he'd also like to take a look at you once you're done eating." 

At the mention of food Nova is on her feet immediately. Lucia feels a bit guilty for having her wait for so long. Her cousin digs in, though Solas instructs her to  _go slow,_ to the broth filled with meat and some stale bread. Lucia busies herself with making the elfroot teas – it reminds her vaguely of green tea. Fresh and light, but slightly sweet. They have no access to milk or sugar but there are a few cubes of what Lucia thinks is honey. She drops the bits in the drink and hands it to her cousin. The girl is almost done with the broth – the bread was demolished in a few minutes. Instead of watching her cousin eat she decides to go through her own luggage. Solas follows her lead. 

"What is that?" He's peering over Lucia's shoulder to see the black luggage in front of her. 

"A suitcase." Solas gives her a confused look. "Uh, it's to hold belongings. Like a pack or satchel. But bigger and sturdier." 

The elf nods, though very interested in the zipper. He asks what it was, she answers with a small laugh. It turns into a loud one when he asks to touch it. 

"It's just to hold it closed. See, the zipper pulls the teeth together and..." Lucia really just wants to look for her valuables but concedes to his questions. It's when she notices her lavender backpack that she decides to drop the zipper lesson. "If you're impressed by a zipper you'll love this." 

Lucia manages to pull him from her suitcase over to the large backpack. She silently thanks whoever left this alone because her laptop is still in there – and off. Which is either good or bad. Good, because battery. Or bad, because broken or dead battery. Lucia wonders if she'd ever be able to charge it. Thankfully it boots up just fine – with a full battery. It scares and fascinates Solas, though. Lucia tries not to laugh again at the conflicting emotions on his face. 

"What  _is_ that? It's like a moving picture!" 

"A very complicated machine – that I have no idea how it's made – but I can operate it pretty well." 

"What does this... _machine_ do?" Solas tries the word out but it feels odd on his tongue. 

"A lot of things. Like, so many things. I use mine for music and drawing. Though I use my tablet for drawing mostly – which is like a small one of these. This machine is called a computer – or a laptop. I'll show you more once you take care of Nova – I think she's done eating." 

Solas has to drag his eyes away from the  _laptop_ to his patient. It's hard. He's insanely curious as to what that machine was. Or what it can do. Nova is sitting at the desk with an amused look on her face. Solas walks over to her and instructs her to lie on her bed which subsequently means he has to wave Lucia off the bed. She instead moves to the now empty desk to play with her laptop. He has to stop his staring to focus on his patient. 

Nova stays calm as his glowing hands start a slow descent from her head to her toes – though he's not touching her, they're about two inches from actually touching her body. He spends most of his time focusing on the scarred mark that's on her hand. It's taken place of the head line on her palm, a tear that is constantly glowing a bright green light. It hisses and fizzes at the mage –moreso when he tries to probe it with his magic. There's an aggravated look etched to his face when it lashes out at him. It's then that Nova pulls her hand from his grasp while sitting up. She rubs the wrist that he held tightly but does not say anything to him. 

The moment is broken by a lovely melody; the sound makes Nova smile and Solas whirl his head around to see where the noise came from. Lucia is leaning over the back of the chair with crossed arms and head resting on it. The song started with a soft violin with more joining in the background, but the main violin continues much louder and more playful than the rest. Lucia has her eyes closed just to enjoy the sound. It was a song she actually covered while at college; part of a group project. 

"Is that music coming from your  _computer_?" Solas asks, though he seems to have a hard time contorting his mouth around the last word. 

"Hm, yeah." 

"Extraordinary." Solas says it breathlessly with his eyes closed. "How did you...command it to make this music?" 

"Oh, that's me playing. It's a recording." Lucia peeks one eye open to see Solas giving her an impressed look. "A recording is like...saving a sound? Like a picture sort of. I...I don't know how it works. I just know how to use it. But, I used other machines to record the sound – save it. So I can listen to it again and again." 

"I am impressed that this world you live in was able to make something like this." 

"I would be as well-it was mainly due to the fact that there is no magic. Instead of depending on it, we had to come up with new ways to do things." Lucia turns to stop her music as it was nearing the end of the song."We advanced greatly – at some costs though." 

"What costs?" Solas asks.  

Nova decides to cut in. "Pollution. Poisoning of the world we live in. The byproduct of the way we live is hazardous." Nova is fiddling with her own electronics that were stashed in her luggage – just a tablet and her cell phone. 

"If it is so poisonous why have you not endeavored to change your ways?" 

"The same reason there are alienages in cities? Sometimes it's entitlement, sometimes it's because they were raised not knowing of it – or thinking it normal – and sometimes people genuinely don't care. It's human nature." Lucia's voice is hard, so unlike anything Solas is used to. "Many people will turn a blind eye to things like that solely because they don't want change. Or they think they don't have the power to change it. We made a few strides in correcting things but it's hardly made a dent. You can't heal what's already scarred over." 

There's a somewhat uncomfortable silence between the trio as Lucia gives a sour glare towards her computer screen. The elf decides it's best to end the conversation there – not wanting to get into the matters more. Lucia stands from her seat after turning the laptop off and closing it. She can show Solas the wonders of electronics when she's no longer in such a morose mood. 

"I promised Nova I'd show her around Haven after she finished eating." Lucia makes the statement to Solas – he just responds with a small nod. 

"Then I will leave you. Have a nice day. "Solas leaves the cabin with more questions than answers,and certainly a lot more to think about. He stops just before opening the door, however, "Ah, before I go, there is to be a meeting with the Inquisition advisers at the sixth bell. Cassandra told me, in case I ran into you. I believe Nova will also be required for the meeting." 

"Thank you, Solas, will you also be joining?" 

"You wish an apostate to join your advisers?" Solas quips, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Lucia crosses her arms, quirking a brow at his statement. "Care to guess?" 

Solas laughs aloud at her cheeky impression of him. "I don't believe that they would be as delighted as you are to have a mage among them. No, I don't believe it would be best if I joined you. Though, if you are ever in need of advising...I wouldn't be opposed to you seeking me out for it." 

"Thank you, again, Solas. Perhaps I will see you after the meeting?" 

"I would like that." Finally the elf leaves Nova's cabin, Lucia staring at the door far longer than she knew – or realized– was appropriate. 

"Girl." Nova snaps Lucia from her staring; a warm pink is tinting her cheeks again. "You  _both_ need to get a room. Jesus. I felt like a third wheel." 

Lucia is stuttering to reply but can't over Nova's obnoxious laughter. "Well, you see...I...uh..." 

"Save it, Lu. I haven't seen you this doe-eyed since...never actually. Wait, that's a lie. What's that character's name...from Kirk-something. With the blue swirly tattoos. Sounded like that Norse dog. Boy, you were sm-iiii- _ten_ with that guy." Nova dodges a small hand that tries to whack her arm – a snort follows as Nova continues to swerve and bounce out of the way. 

"I swear to  _God_ Nova, he exists here. Or he should. So don't say it." 

"Oh, yeah. He was that elf..Fenris! Oh my god. He's here! What's up with your elf-kink anyways?" Nova trips onto the bed where Lucia manages to corner her to give a very weak punch to her shoulder. 

"You're such...such a tit, Nova. Fuck." Nova dissolves into more giggles from her cousin's swear. "Get up, you pain in the ass, I'll show you around Haven and then we'll...wait until the meeting." 

"Solas and Lucia sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-OW!" 

"That's what you get." Lucia is pulling her cousin by the ear and out the door to the town.  

* * *

"Whoa! Is that a bison?" 

Nova is standing on the edge of an iced over lake. At the opposite end is a very big animal that looks very similar to a bison – but also very not a bison. 

"I'm not really sure what that is." Lucia answers, she's standing on a rock so she's her cousin's height. Almost.  

"Can I touch it?" Nova is bouncing on the balls of her feet – ready to bolt across the slick ice in front of her. 

"No, Nova, you cannot touch the not-bison." 

"But, but." Nova is jutting her lip out with her hands in front of her face. "Pleaaaase." 

"I've got something better." Lucia hops off her perch to the snow, being so small and light she makes just a small indent. "There's one thing I did find – that I know what it is. They're so...small. And cute. Wait here." 

Lucia trudges off around a rocky outcrop. Nova is left alone to look around; they're just about 15 meters from the gates, overlooking the frozen lake. It's pleasant if not for the soldiers practicing with their...swords. The sharp clang of metal has her grinding her teeth in irritation. Nova is having a hard time grasping the idea that they're not in their own world anymore. She stares at both her hands – one with the mark and the other she conjures a tiny flame. She's amazed at how easy it is to conjure it. Just a thought, a tug, and boom! There's a fire sprite dancing between her fingers.  

"I found it!" Lucia announces with glee. Nova startles, dropping the sprite into the snow where it sputters out. Nova looks up to see her cousin approaching her...with the cutest fucking thing she's ever laid eyes on. 

"WHAT IS THAT?" Nova shrieks, catching some of the people nearby off guard. Nova ignores them to scoop up the...it looks vaguely like a naked guinea pig. But bigger. With appendages that were very similar to hands. It didn't deter Nova from falling in love with the odd creature. 

"May I present the Nug." It titters and squeaks, though seemingly happy at the attention that Nova is showering it with. 

"Oh my god, Lucia, what the fuck. What right does this nug have to being this fucking cute?" The nug rolled onto it's back, showing it's stubby little hands. Nova rubs it's belly. More squeaks and tittering. 

"I was worried that perhaps you were being attacked or in trouble." Cassandra is standing with Leliana on the ridge above them. The young women turn their gaze up to see Cassandra giving a disapproving glare, and amused smile from Leliana."I certainly was not expecting this." 

"Cassandra!" Nova smiles, turning to show off the nug to the Seeker. "Have you seen this thing? It's a nug! Can I keep it?" 

Leliana lets out a surprised laugh while her friend is...not so amused. "No you cannot keep it, it is-" 

"If you call it dirty, I will have you know my Schmooples-" Leliana cuts in, but Nova in turn speaks over her. 

"But it's so cute. And look at it. It's just dying for attention." 

Cassandra makes a disgusted noise but does not comment further. " _Fine_. But you will be responsible for taking care of it." 

Nova squeals in delight while scratching the Nug under it's chin. "Oh, what should I name it!" 

"Asparagus?" Lucia offers with a laugh. 

"I am not naming it after that fucking monster back home." Nova sneers. 

"Asparagus isn't a monster!" 

"That's because the damn cat only likes you. You haven't been on the receiving end of those claws." 

Leliana walks down to join them in crooning over the pink animal. It was surprisingly docile for a wild animal. It accepted the affection from the women with delighted titters and squeaks. 

"You know I have nugs myself. Boulette and Schmooples II." Leliana seems to be scratching the nug in just the right spot because it's hind leg is twitching ridiculously. 

"Really!" Nova is smiling wide at the older woman; it catches the Spymaster off guard how genuine it seems "Will you give me tips? Please!" 

"Of course." Leliana laughs. 

Nova looks back into the watery eyes of the nug, "Hm," Nova holds it up in front of her, "you look like a..." The nug squirms and chirps at her. "Noodles! You shall be Ser Noodles!" 

Lucia has her face in her hand whispering to herself, " _This is why we have a cat named after a vegetable and a dog named after a condiment_." 

Leliana seems more enthused by the silly name, giggling but quickly recovers. "I'm not sure if you were informed, but we plan on a meeting with the advisers at the sixth bell." 

"Oh, yes!" Lucia answers. "Solas told us earlier." 

"Good, then we will see you in the Chantry later. Good luck with...Ser Noodles." Leliana giggles while walking away. 

"Time to clean you up!" Nova follows behind the older women, the nug sitting in arms with it looks over her shoulder bouncing slightly. 

\---- 

"What..." The Commander trails off. 

"Is that!" Josephine is both delighted and startled at it. 

Ser Noodles was sitting proudly in Nova's arm; his skin was definitely pinker since his bath, and a small blue scarf was tied around his neck. Cassandra has her face in her hand, Leliana is trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it. 

"Meet Ser Noodles! The newest recruit to the Inquisition!" Nova holds her nug out like the scene of the Lion King. Ser Noodles squeals, instead of roaring however. 

"Maker's breath." Cullen is mimicking Cassandra now. 

"Ah," Josephine isn't entirely sure how to...handle the newest 'recruit'. 

"He looks very dashing in that scarf." 

"Leliana," Cassandra is now glaring at her, "Do not encourage her." 

"Spoil sport." Nova mutters to herself. 

Cassandra doesn't comment on Ser Noodles further, instead just jumps into the introductions. "You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces." 

"It was only for a moment on the field. I am pleased you survived." Nova uses Noodles paw to wave at him, earning a smile from Cullen. 

"This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." 

Josephine nods her head towards Nova, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last." 

The Seeker continues the introductions, "And of course you know Sister Leliana." 

"My position here involves a degree of-" 

Cassandra cuts in, "She is our Spymaster." 

"Yes," it seems it's Leliana's turn to glare.  _Way to ruin a dramatic moment, Cassandra_. "Tactfully put, Cassandra." 

"Pleased to meet you all." Nova replies to the group as a whole; Ser Noodles titters when she's done, as if adding his own reply.  _Cheeky_. 

"I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good." Cassandra takes a spot against the wall as she speaks. 

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana states firmly. 

Cullen turns to give a disapproving look at the Spymaster. "And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well." 

"We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark." It's Cassandra who decides to speak next. 

"It might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach. Weaken it so-" 

"Pure speculation." 

"I was a Templar. I know what they're capable of." 

"Unfortunately," Lady Montilyet cuts in to stop the bickering. "Neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition. And you specifically." Josephine looks pointedly at Nova.

"Well," Nova starts, staring down at the table in front of her. "Three things; one, what are rebel mages? Two, what are Templars? Three, what's a Chantry?" 

The advisers, and Cassandra, are surprised by the statement. Lucia decides to speak up now, "While I know much of this world...Nova doesn't really know anything. She hasn't...heard the stories. And, despite my knowing a lot. There's still much I don't. My knowledge ends with the disbanding of the Circle of Kirkwall." 

"That is...troubling." Leliana comments with a sharp frown. 

"Perhaps we should spend some time tutoring them?" Josephine adds, "It would be best, since Lady...ah, I don't think we ever learned your full names." 

"Nova Asteria Theirin." 

"Lucia Antoinette Isenam." 

"Come again?" Leliana is staring hard directly into Nova's eyes. 

"Nova. Asteria. Theirin." 

"Oh my god." Lucia whirls her head around to Nova. 

"What? Why does everyone keep staring at me?" Nova is holding Ser Noodles closer to her; he seems to sense her distress and sniffs at her. 

"The last name, one more time please." Josephine is equally interested. 

"Why? It's Theirin. T-h-e-i-r-i-n." The group looks confused at Nova's spelling. 

"I never really put it together...but your last name. It's spelt how you all think it is spelled. But there's no way...it's impossible for her to be related to King Alistair." 

Nova lets out a loud snort, "What? You think I'm related to royalty?"  

"It's literally impossible. How could...we aren't even from here. It's just a coincidence." Lucia tries to assure everyone but they're giving her skeptical glances. 

"Please. Do I look like royalty to you? Pffft. I live on a farm for Christ's sake. And my father is hardly  _noble_." Nova snickers to herself, though the humor doesn't reach her eyes. The advisers seem to catch onto it, but are quiet, expecting more of an answer. "I...he abandoned my family a long time ago. I don't really remember much about him, let alone his lineage. But it's like Lucia said, it's impossible. We aren't even from the same world. How could I possibly be related to a King..." 

"If you came here, would it not also be possible for one of us to go there?" Leliana speaks up to fill the silence. 

"Fuck if I know." Nova shrugs, "Listen, I don't even know where the hell I am. I couldn't...don't going making up stories where there are none. Don't contact this King. Don't add ties with thread that'll break. It's literally impossible." 

"If we are to introduce you to anyone, they will surely make the connection." Josephine comments. 

"Then give me a new one...give me..." 

"Mine. Use mine, I mean, we're related, yeah?" Lucia states, smiling at her cousin. 

"Nova Asteria Isenam. I dig it." Nova focuses on petting Ser Noodles who is growing restless in her arms. She decides to put him on the floor so he can run around the room. The advisers seem less than pleased – Cullen more so when the nug starts to play with the ties on the back of his boots. 

"Well, in light of that discovery," Josephine not-so-smoothly changes the subject. "What I was going to suggest was for Solas to help train Nova – since she has just come into her magic. At the same time she may also be tutored to learn our world and language." 

"And myself, if it's not too much to ask." Lucia adds in with a tentative smile. 

"Of course!" Josephine offers a small smile back. "I will arrange it all tomorrow." 

"So, until then we will have to put a hold on this discussion." Cassandra seems to state it more as a question. "It must be an informed decision; and you know close to nothing of Thedas or the Chantry."

"I mean, from the sound of it people in the Chantry are dicks." Nova comments casually. 

Cassandra chokes on nothing but air, Leliana gives her a very disapproving stare, Cullen is both amused and horrified, and Josephine looks like Nova insulted her whole family. Lucia just sighs, her face in her hand once again. Ser Noodles titters while entwined in the Commander's boot strings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Lucia plays on her laptop is To Love You More by Lucia Micarelli
> 
> Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUmWHROkm78
> 
> As always, feel free to comment! I live for the feedback :)


End file.
